A Beautiful Nightmare
by ProphecyGirlxoxo
Summary: Set after 5x11 500 years of sollitude: Six weeks after Klaus & Caroline's night in the woods she recieves some unexpected & shocking news that will change everything.
1. The Unexpected

**AN - I do not own The vampire diaries or The originals. I would appreciate feedback on my story positive and constuctive crisisism are welcome as this is my first fanfiction story so please be patient with me the chapters are bit short but that should change once i get the hang of this whole writing thing haha so please let me know what you think :)**

It's been six weeks since she last seen him , Six weeks since that day in the woods , Six weeks since she finally admitted to herself & him that she did have feelings for him & Six weeks since he promised her that he would leave and never come back and now here she was six weeks later in the worst possible situation. She had been feeling unwell for the last three weeks now, she was sick and tired all the time she was feeling drained with no energy to do anything she had put it down to something she ate or the flu but vampire's couldn't get sick right well so she thought , she was getting a lot worse as the weeks went by she couldent keep anything down and it was usually worse in the mornings which is what had led her to this moment

Beep...

The sound of her alarm buzzing indicating that her timer had gone off brought her out of her thoughts oh god had it been ten minutes already she thought to herself, standing up from her position on the bathroom floor. She took a hesitant step towards the bathroom sink breathing heavily as she reached out and grabbed the white stick that rested upon the porcelain sink closing her eyes and taking deep breaths as she tried to control her breathing so she didn't have a full blown panic attack 'in and out, you can do this just count to 10' she thought to herself as she gave herself a little pep talk. As soon as she felt herself begin to calm down she opened her eyes and looked down at the stick in her hand two pink lines had appeared on the screen 'Positive' Oh my god this can't be happening was it even possible how the hell could she be pregnant especially with Klaus's child

"Caroline sweetie are you home" Liz called from downstairs

Quickly drying her eyes and fixing her makeup Caroline shoved the test in the pocket of her jeans as she made her way downstairs "I'm right here Mom"

"Oh hi honey I'm just checking in on you I've got to head back to the station in a little bit were short a few officers so I'm working the night shift aswel" Liz said while pouring coffee into her travel mug "So are you feeling any better"

" Yeah I am actually must of just been the flu or something" Caroline said with a small smile while fixing herself a glass of water hopefully her mom Did'net pick up that anything else was wrong

Liz smiled "Ok good so you will be fine if I'm not here tonight then?"

Caroline laughed as she rolled her eyes "Mom no offense but I'm kinda of use to not having you around so yeah I'll be fine"

Liz sighed "Caroline I do care about you, I just can't take time off at the moment there's so much happening at the moment expecially with all the supernatural activity that's been going on around here" she said grabbing a container of soup out of the fridge and sticking it in her backpack. She turned around to face her daughter "Are you sure your alright you still look kind of pail" Liz asked concerned

Caroline sighed "Mom I'm fine , i will be okay you better get going you dont wanna be late you know how this town cant function without it's sherrif besides Elena and Bonnie are coming over later were having a girls night" Caroline said as she headed out of the kitchen

"Oh good , that should be fun well I'm off I'll seeyou tomorrow call me if you need anything and remember to get plenty of rest if your still feeling sick " Liz said as went to head out the door

"Ok thanks Mom but I will be fine so stop worrying and have a good night"

LIz smiled softly at her daughter placing a small kiss to her temple"I will I love you sweetie"

"you too Mom" she said as she locked the door behind her.

To say her relationship with her Mom wasn't good was a understatement it was complicated they had been distant ever since her dad had left and even more so ever since she turned into a vampire but they were slowly getting there they've made a lot of head way but some days were just worse the others.

Her relationship was worse with her Father since she turned he didn't accept her he hated vampires with every fibre of his being he tried to fix her by torturing it out of her which made there relationship much more strained then it already was. Then he became a vampire and couldn't bring himself to live with being something he depised so much so he didn't finish the transition which she was glad for at least , he was at peace even though he did some awful stuff to her she Didn't hate him she would always love him he was her dad after all. It wasn't always so bad he was a great dad Intill she turned but that was his own messed up way of trying to save her , to protect her he Didn't want to see his little girl become a monster.

K&C

When the doorbell rang later on that night Caroline decided to push the unexpected news she found out earlier this evening to the back off her mind , for the time being she's was just going to pretend to be bubbly and happy, just regular Caroline even though she felt like curling up in her bed and crying she wasn't going to let anything get in the way of girls night.

Running down the stairs she flung the door open to reveal her two best friends "Bonnie", "Elena" Caroline screamed excitedly pulling them both into a group hug as both girls hugged her back just as eagerly

"we brought pizza and popcorn" Bonnie exclaimed pulling back from her

"Let's head inside I brought two movie's to choose from Titanic or The notebook" Elena said while grabbing the bag she dropped on the step and moved past her to head inside the house.

Caroline closed the door while her two friends headed into the other room

"So which sexy man will it be tonight Leo or Ryan" Elena called out from her spot on the living room floor

"Hmm well it's a tough choice there both gorgeous men but I think I'll have to go with Ryan in The Notebook" Caroline said as she took a seat on the couch

"Ok The notebook it is then" She said as she put the DVD into the player before adding "Have we got the tissues ready, because you know how you get when it comes to this movie " Elena laughed looking at Caroline

"Oh shut up like your any better" Caroline said laughing aswell

The microwave sounded a few minutes later "Ok popcorn corn is ready" Bonnie said coming from the kitchen with a large bowl of popcorn sitting it down on the coffee table as she took a seat in one of the armchairs waiting for the movie to begin.

K&C

After the movie ended the three of them sat on the couch laughing uncontrollably about some random thing that happened in high school

"Oh my god it seems so long ago I can't believe where in college now" Bonnie said while wiping tears away from her eyes

Caroline laughed aswell thinking about there highschool days which seemed so long ago now when in reality it was only last year "We had some fun didn't we" Caroline said trying her best to stop laughing

"We sure did" Elena replied while reaching in the bag and pulling out a bottle of vodka "And I've saved the best for last so who's up for a little sneaky pete to get the party started" Elena added excitedly holding up the bottle

"Hell yes hit me up" Bonnie said grabbing the bottle and taking a swig "Caroline" she asked holding out the bottle for her to take "Want some"

Caroline shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she stared nervously at the bottle, what the hell was she going to do obviously she couldn't drink it how was she gonna decline without getting them suspicious

"Caroline" Bonnie called again "Are you okay did you want some" She said as she held out the bottle again

Caroline just sat there for a moment longer "Huh oh yeah no I'm ok" Caroline said coming out of her thoughts "I'm still not feeling too well this flu has knocked me around a bit i think I might just stick with water" she said holding up her glass

"Are you still not feeling well" Bonnie asked with a concerned look on her face

"I'm getting there i feel a lot better now just think i should take it easy you know to make sure im completely over it anyway i'll be back in a sec just need to go pee too much water" She laughed nervously as she walked away

"Do you think she's ok i mean really? vampire's are not supposed to get sick" Elena said when she was out of earshot

"I'm not sure she seems fine just a little out of it , maybe she's just stressing about college or Tyler you know how she is she's always worrying about something" Bonnie replied

"Yeah i guess so" Elena sighed as she took another drink of vodka.

"Ok how about another movie" Caroline announced a couple minutes later as she re entered the room.

K&C

Later on that evening after her friends had all gone home she laid in her bed on her side staring out of her window with tears streaming down her face. she started to cry harder when she thought about what she was going to do , how she was going to tell her friends , her mom and expecially Klaus, will he even believe her i mean everything she's ever done to him was some sort of ploy to kill him or gather information on him so why would he believe her now. She felt lost , scared & completely alone, she continued to lay there for what it seems like hours before sleep finally overtook her.

 **Thankyou everyone for reading my first chapter and I hope you continue to do so.** **Remember to review i would love to know what you thought :)** **And btw i quoted one of my favourite movies in this chapter can anyone tell me which line i stole and where abouts it's from?**

 **Hope you all have a lovely day/night :)**


	2. Anything But Normal

A week after she took the test Caroline finally made the call to the OB/GYN for 2 weeks time, to say she was nervous was an understatement she was scared as hell. There was so many thoughts going through her head but her main concern was would her baby be normal or something else entirely. Could the doctor tell if it wasn't human just by looking at the ultra sound because she was anything but normal especially the father since he is a thousand year old hybrid after all.

K&C

Pulling up at whitmore colllege she just sat there staring at the red brick building in front of her she sighed 'I guess it's now or never' she thought as she got out of her car she grabbed her books and started heading towards the building. She hadn't been here for the last three weeks but thankfully she had two great friends and a very understanding teacher as they made sure she was caught up by emailing her assignments to her and taking notes for her but she thought it was time to rejoin civilisation and head back to class.

K&C

She walked through the front entrance not noticing the person in front of her as she collided into them causing her to drop her books

"Oh I'm so sorry I wasn't looking" the guy said bending down to help her pick up her stuff

Caroline looked up at the guy he wasn't bad looking he had blue eyes and brown hair but she couldn't help but think she had seen him somewhere before ,he cleared his throat, she blushed realising she was staring at him she shook her head and smiled at him " Sorry I'm just a bit distracted this morning" she said laughing standing up to take the take the books he was offering her

"No problem I always make it my job to bump into at least one pretty lady a day" he said smiling at her

She laughed again shaking her head "Well Thankyou for the help but I better get going I'm late my first class "

"Business management" he said looking at her

"Huh" she relplied confused

"Your books" he added

"Oh sorry yeah i want to start my own event planning business one day which means I have to learn how to actually run one sometimes I think it's way too over my head" she replied laughing

"I don't think so, you seem like a very intelligent woman and a very stunning one at that if I might add" he said smiling at her again

She stood there just staring at him for a moment he reminded her too much of that certain someone but he didn't really have that charm about him that only he could process. Part of her missed him and wished he'd break his promise and part of her hoped she never saw him again it would be a lot easier. She knew she would have to see him again sooner rather then later there was only so long you can keep the fact that she was pregnant with his child a secret before it became obvious , everything was just too complicated

"Are you alright" he asked her pulling her out if her thoughts

"Huh oh yes sorry you are very sweet and charming" she said with a small smile before adding "But I better head to class Thankyou for the help I'll see you around" she said walking past him

"Anytime It Was my pleasure Caroline" he called out to her as she made her way down the hall

"How do you know my name" she asked while turning around to face him but she only saw an empty hallway he was already gone.

K&C

"Caroline" Elena called from across the school parking lot

"Hey" she said when she approached her

"How was you first day back" Elena asked

"Yeah it was good thank god I was already caught up cause then it would've been hell thanks by the way you and Bonnie are life savers"

"Anytime Care I'm sure you would of done the same if either one of us was sick by the way how are you feeling you seem better "

"Yeah I feel fine now not 100% but getting there" she said with a small smile she was getting better at lying as the weeks went on she was even starting to believe her own lies

"Well that's good Care i'm glad anyway I better get going I'm meeting Damon at the grill I should call him and let him know I'm on my way " she said while pulling out her cell phone

"Alright Elena I'll see you tomorrow" Caroline replied

"Okay Care see you then" she said hugging her before making her way towards her car

She watched Elena go for a moment before turning towards her own car. She felt someone's presence like someone was watching her she turned and looked around the parking lot it was practically empty except for a few students but then she saw the guy she met this morning standing near the entrance watching her seriously she thought what the hell was he doing was he stalking her. She started walking towards him but stopped in her tracks when she noticed he wasn't there anymore, what the hell where did he go he was there a minute go wasn't he? Maybe she was just being paranoid and was making things up but she could've sworn he was there I'm not that crazy ok that's it I'm going home to lay down before things get even weirder she thought as she got her keys out and headed back towards her car.

He watched as she headed towards her car and stopped to talk to a pretty brunette which he assumed was the doppelgänger Elena he had heard about her. He watched her for a few more minutes she hugged her friend and then waved goodbye he saw her then looking around for a moment like she knew someone was watching her then she looked in his direction she just stood there watching him as he stood there staring back at her looking her over she was definitely a beautiful girl but there was nothing he could do she was off limits he sighed before disappearing around the corner. He pulled out his cell phone dialling the familiar number as it picked up on the third ring

"Yes" The man answered on the other end of the phone

"I have eyes on her now" he said looking around the corner to where she was driving out of the school parking lot " I think she's heading home"

"Good" the unknown man said before adding "Make sure you keep an eye on her make sure she's safe and stay close to her but not too close do you understand me" He all but growled

"Yes I understand" he wasn't gonna tell him about purposely bumping into her this morning he was told to keep an eye on her actually more like sired too but he just wanted to see for himself what was so important about this girl and he had to admit he was intrigued she was definitely something but he didn't need to know that if he even muttered a single word about talking to her without his permission his heart would be out of his chest and on the ground in a matter of seconds

"Good don't fail me"

"I won't" the line went dead after that he sighed as he put his phone back in his pocket and walked towards his car and started heading in the direction Caroline went.

K&C

Caroline pulled up in her driveway she could've sworn she was being followed. She had noticed the same car behind her at least three times turning up in different places maybe she was just being paranoid she thought as she exited her car she needed to lie down she could feel a headache coming on probably because she hasent fed since early this morning.

She went inside and turned on all the lights as she went into the kitchen to get a blood bag from the fridge. She had a just finished her fourth one when she heard a noise on the front porch, she put the last bag in the trash as she headed to her front door she looked through the glass of the door before she slowly opened it and stepped out on to the porch but there was no one there so she went to turn around and head back in when a hand suddenly grabbed her shoulder she nearly jumped a foot in the air as she turned around quickly to try and defend herself

She stopped and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw who it was "God Mom dont do that you scared me half to death" She said taking a calming breath

Liz just stared at her with an amusing look on her face "Sorry honey didnet mean too" She replied laughing before adding "Arn't you a vampire anyway you should'nt be jumping at the slightest thing" She said moving past her to head into the house

"You just caught me off guard that's all" Caroline said as she took another look outside before closing the door . She felt someone out there but it was'nt her mothers presence she felt it was someone else's. She quickly locked up before joining her Mom in the living room.

Dean came out the shadows watching her as she talked to her mother he has been keeping an eye on her for the past couple of weeks now watching her , keeping her safe for him he wished he could speak to her just spend some more time with her there was just something alluring about her, a light she carried within herself even after death.


	3. AN

A/N : Sorry but this is not a chapter just letting you know that i deleted my recent chapter because i wasent quite happy with it myself it was very rushed & it wasent my original one as i accendently deleted it so i quickly put another together. Hopefully it will be better some stuff will be the same , some stuff wont be. Thanks for bearing with me just remember its my first story so please be patient as im still getting a hang of the writing concept :) On another note to the guest reviewer who reviewed my story i would like to thank them for there honesty. There review didnet make me delete this chapter just made re read it and re think it as i wasent 100% happy with it in the first place. That being said i know i said all reviews good or bad are welcome & im always up for some constructive critisism. I understand people having there own opinion and all that but there is absoultly no reason for swearing and name calling there are other ways to get your point across so if you dont like my story dont read it no one is forcing you too its that simple really!

I hope you all have a lovely day/night :)


	4. Whats A King Without His Queen

**AN- Would like to thank everyone once again for the reviews & their support it means alot. There will be Klaroline coming up maybe not untill a few more chapters but dont stress it will happen this is a Klaroline story after all. So here is the official chapter 3 so i hope you all like it sorry if its a bit short. Remember to let me know what you think :)**

 **Thanks again hope you all have a lovely day/night :)**

K&C

Klaus stood in front of the mantle of his fire place in his New Orleans mansion sighing to himself as he poured himself another glass of scotch filling it to the brim, he took a drink nearly downing half the glass he was on his third bottle which was nearly empty. He was glad Caroline was safe well according to his most trusted hybrid Dean who he just finished a phone call with she was perfectly fine. He had made Dean go to Mystic falls to keep an eye on Caroline a few weeks ago since he couldn't, he wanted to try and keep his promise he made her that night in the woods to walk away and never come back but truth be told he wanted nothing more then to go to her and declare his love for her and bring her back to New Orleans to be with him for the rest of eternity after all what's a king without his queen.

"Niklaus" Elijah sighed as he came into the living room picking up the empty bottles that littered the floor "Having a pity party I see"

"Ahh brother how good it is too see you, care to join me" Klaus said offering the nearly empty bottle he had in his hand

"No thank you Niklaus" he said while taking a seat on one of the large leather sofas

"Suit yourself" Klaus said downing the bottle carelessly tossing is to the floor.

Elijah sighed dragging a hand down his face giving his brother a concerned look

"Now now brother don't look at me like that " Klaus said while unscrewing the cap of another bottle bourbon this time and taking a large gulp not even bothering with a glass

"Niklaus I'm concerned about you all you do is lock yourself up in here or your study for days at a time we rarely see you anymore, i am worried about you"

Klaus laughed "No need to worry brother as you can see I'm fine I don't need you to babysit me I'm not a child I'm perfectly fine so if you will excuse me I have some place to be" he said grabbing his jacket and keys and heading towards the door

"Where are you going" Elijah said rising out of his seat

"Oh no need to fret I'm just off to get my self something a little more satisfying to drink if you know what I mean" he said an evil smirk appearing on his face

"Niklaus are you forgetting you have a kingdom to get back, an empire to fight for what about Marcel or the witches we have important matters to discuss" his voice raising in anger clearly annoyed at his brothers impulsive behaviour.

Klaus turned around as he reached the front door "All in good time Elijah no need to get all worked up anyway that's why your here I trust you too keep Marcel and the witches at bay for the time being do what you must while I step out for a moment, don't wait up" he called out as he took off into the night.

K&C

"So who's up for some pool" Matt said while grabbing the pool sticks.

They all decided to head out to the grill for dinner on Friday night college was done for the weekend so they decided to have a night out with the gang which consisted of Elena , Bonnie , herself , Damon ,Stefan , Matt and unfortunately Tyler who was back from another trip of helping his werewolfe pack somewhere off in the mountains. It had been going alright so far not too awkward she hadn't spoken to him much she was mostly conversing with Matt, Elena , Stefan and Bonnie. They had all ordered another round of shots well everyone except for herself of course who was currently sipping on iced tea she had successfully squashed there suspicion saying she had to drive early in the morning to visit her dad's old boyfriend Stephen and didn't want a hang over it seemed to do the trick.

"Caroline" Matts voice broke through her thoughts something told her this wasn't the first time he called her name

"Sorry Matt I was in a world of my own so what were you saying " she said with a smile

"I'd say" he replied laughing before saying again "I was asking if you wanted to play" he said holding out the pool stick

"Oh no not me I couldnt shoot straight if I tried you guys play I'm just gonna head to the restroom"

"Okay Care" he said turning away from the blonde "Alright Tyler double or nothing"

"Your on man" Tyler said jumping up from his spot in the booth grabbing the stick Matt was offering him "Prepare to be beaten"

K&C

Caroline entered the restrooms that were located at the back of the grill. She opened the door and made sure to check if she was alone first before she made her way over to the sink to splash some cold water on her face "What am I going to do" she thought out loud "How am I meant to tell everyone especially Klaus that I'm am pregnant everything is so missed up. I can't do this how can I do this I can't do this I'm not ready to be a Mom I'm still technically only seventeen still in my first year of college there are so many things I still want to experience and how can do them if I have a baby" she started to ramble in a state of panic. But then again how could she even think about giving up her child that thought alone scared her more then anything this was her one shot of becoming a Mother like she always wanted too a chance she thought she was forced to give up when she turned into a Vampire. So how could she give something like that away she couldn't she would always regret it if she did no matter how screwed up her situation is and who the father was she knew she was already attached to her baby and she loved him or her with all her heart.

"Care, you alright in there" she heard Elena call out through the bathroom door

She looked in the mirror sighing as she grabbed some paper towel and started to fix her makeup it was ruined her face was red and puffy she hadn't even realised she had been crying

"Care?" Elena called again

"Yeah sorry Elena I'm here I'll be out in a few okay"

"Okay" she heard her friend reply before she walked away from the door.

She fixed up her makeup and put on the fake smile that she had been getting good at over the last few weeks and walked out of the bathroom towards her friends.

K&C

The weeks flew by quickly and now it was Friday again and Caroline was waiting impatiently in the waiting room for her doctors appointment. she was sitting in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs next to a heavily pregnant lady with her husband the lady smiled politely her so Caroline gave her small smile back. She had a mix of emotions running through her head all at once she felt scared, anixous , lost , numb , nervous. she didnet know what to expect this wasnt a normal ultra sound, i mean she was a vampire for christ sake. She was so confused, she didnt know what to think or feel was she happy? If she was human she would of been over the moon but thats just the thing she wasnt and the father was something much worse.

She picked up an issue of famous magazine and staring flipping through the pages trying to take her mind of it. She settled on a article about Kim Kardashians life as new mom, go figure she thought just as voice sounded her name

"Caroline Forbes" the medical receptionist said from behind the desk "Dr. Fell will see you now"

She put the magazine down and grabbed her bag "Thankyou" she smiled. She was just about to head into the office when a wave of anixety hit her. ''I cant do this' she thought as she started to panic her breathing coming out hard and fast "I have to get out of here" She said to herself as she turned around rushing towards the exit

"Hey are you okay?" The receptionist called out

"Yes, yes im fine i just need to leave" Caroline replied before heading out the door

K&C

Klaus had spent the last few hours wondering around the streets of New Orleans, he had been to a few seedy bars draining a few of the locals. He was now currently back in his mansion locked in his study with two lifeless woman lying at his feet one brunette and a redhead. He was just finishing off draining the third one, a raven haired girl when his phone buzzed with a new message. He dropped the girl carelesly to the ground and stepped over the bodies to retrieve his phone. He sighed when he saw the message was from Elijah.

 _Elijah- 'Niklaus gone to see the witches nothing to worry about just checking up on them keeping an eye on them and all that , should be back in a few hours'_

He read the text sighing hopefully the witches wernt up to no good , he wished he could kill the lot of them but they did have there purpose, its was always handy to keep them around just in case a situation presented itself. He shoved his phone in his pocket not even bothering to reply as headed up to his studio leaving the three dead woman on the floor, he will get one of his Hybrids to take care of that later. As soon he entered his studio he poured himself a glass of scotch skulling the contents. He picked up his paint brush and started to resume work on his latest creation. It wasn't a coincidence that all his paintings seemed to resemble a certain blonde queen he just couldnt get her off his damn mind , he remembered there last encounter quite vividly it wasnt something that you easily forgot.

K&C

Caroline walked around town in state of numbness, she had calmed down a little but she was still confused about everything. She didnt know what to do she wished she had someone to talk too. She wanted to tell her friends but they wouldnt understand hell she didnt even understand what was going on, she knew it was impossible for vampires to get pregnant but here she was two and a half months pregnant to a thousand year old Hybrid. "Caroline" She heard someone call her bringing her out of her thoughts she dried her eyes quickly as a few tears had started to fall from her eyes to face whoever it was that was calling her. She was shocked when she saw Bonnie running across the street.

"Caroline" She said again as she reached her "Are you okay , you look like you've been crying" Bonnie asked concerned

Caroline backed up a bit giving her a small smile "What, no im fine must something in my eye damn allergies" She lied

Bonnie just stared at her not believing her for a second "Come on care, i know you are obviously not fine so tell me whats wrong" She asked giving her another concerned look

Caroline gave her a fake smile backing away from her again "Why would you think that , im perfectly fine , there is nothing worry about so just leave it okay" She said her voice raising a bit

Bonnie was a bit taken back by her outburst but shook her head walking closer to her friend "Caroline, you can talk to me you know, so please tell me whats wrong" She told her gently as she touched her arm but quickly pulled back like she just got electricuted

"Bonnie" Caroline said in shock "Are you okay"

Bonnie just stood there not saying anything

Caroline approached her slowly touching her hand causing Bonnie to jump again

Bonnie came back to realilty then "I think i need to sit down" She said as she took a seat on a nearby bench

Caroline followed her sitting down aswell "Bonnie can you please tell me what happened, cause your starting to freak me out"

Bonnie remained quiet for a few more minutes before speaking "I...i had a vision about you when i touched you i saw everything it all happened so fast" She told her confused

"Bonnie please tell me what did you see" She asked her quietly

Bonnie just stared at her before saying "You Caroline, you and Klaus i saw it all, your pregnant" She said in shock

"What, how did you know" Caroline asked

"I felt it when i touched you i must of connected into your energy or something because this has never happened before, so im guessing you already know that your going to have his babies" She asked standing up and started pacing in front of her

Caroline just stared at her for a moment "Babies" She whispeared

Bonnie stopped pacing and turned to face her friend "Yes, Caroline your having twins"

And with that Carolines world went black.


	5. Explanations & Confrontations

**A/N - Thanks again for all the reviews , reads , follows & fav's for my story it means a lot.**

 **Sorry for the long update guy's i've been pretty busy lately but i'm back with the next chapter i hope you's all like it. I know its been kind of slow with her not seeing Klaus yet but it will happen soon i promise and just letting you know that Klaus , Caroline & other characters maybe OOC at time's during this fic but i will try and get there personalitys as close as i can to the characters. There also will be Characters from The Originals in this story which maybe OOC aswell as i havent seen all of the show (as i kinda didnet want to watch it with the whole Hayley/Klaus baby drama but dont get me started on that lol) so i wont be following there storyline much but i might throw a few things in though. Last but not least i would like to thank 3tinkgemini for all of her helpful advice i've taken it on board for this chapter so hope you like it :) So without futher ado here is chapter 4 :)**

 **Thanks again i hope you's all have a lovely day/night :)**

Elijah sat at the bar sipping on his scotch he was currently at Rousseu's , a bar he had accustomed himself with during his stay in New Orleans. It was old and kinda run down not a spot he would usaully would come to drink at but he liked it , it had a kind of homely feeling to it. It was Friday night and the usual crowd ( Marcel's Entourage as he liked to call them ) and a group of compelled woman came rolling through the doors like they owned the place and the city well Marcel and his cult of follwing vampires seemed to think they did but thats was all about to change when he and his family got this town back , back to its rightful owners. Well that is if he can get his brother to stop his idiotic impulsive behavour but unfortunatly thats was just Niklaus his been like that for a thousand years there was no changing him now. He had given up on finding his redemption a long time ago all hope in finding his brothers humanity gone , the one that had shined so brightly when the were human before Mikeal slowly but thoroughly ripped it away. He sighed coming out of his thoughts and downed the contents of his remainig drink. He checked his watch again she was half an hour late he thought as he sent her a text. He took a quick glance at the back of the bar where the vampires were laughing and shamelessy drinking from there compelled victims. They were yelling at Camille the blonde bartender for another round of bourbon. He had came quite fond of her she was a lovely young woman very smart as well. she was working nights here to pay for her studys at University of New Orleans she was a Psych major. She came up to him then and placed another glass of scotch in front of him.

He looked up at her "I didnet order this".

"No but it looks you need it , been stood up?" She asked with a friendly smile

"No just waiting on an old friend should be here any minute now " he said with a smile of his own.

"Oh well then i'll leave you too it " She said as she started to wipe down the counter before preparing more drinks for the obnoxious group in the back.

He just took his first sip of his drink when he heard the front door of the bar being opened he heard a few whistles from a few of the patrons and turned in his seat to see who had entered he was hoping it was who he was waiting for. His dead heart skipped a beat when he saw her she was still as beautiful as ever with her olive skin , dark eyes and dark brown hair that looked like it had lighter shades of brown highlighted through it coming down in curls past her shoulders. She had on a black leather jacket over low cut purple top paired with a long silver necklace , tight skinny jeans and thigh high black leather boots even as human she still held that beauty and fierceness that just radiates from her. He was still staring at her as she approached him he cleared his throat and stooded up. He reached for her hand and brought up to his mouth as he planted a small kiss on the back of it. "Katerina" He said slowly "It's always lovely to see you" He added with a smile

"Elijah always the charmer , long time no see" She said retracting her hand blushing a little bit she forgot how good looking Elijah was "So How's your phycotic brother these days still out to kill me" She asked sarcatically.

He sighed "Katerina you know perfectly well that Niklaus dosent take lightly to betrayal he still wants you as good as dead you know what his like . I think its best if you stay out his sight for now he dosent know im meeting with you i didnet tell him" He said his face serious he didnet want his brother near her not intill his spoken to him first.

Katherine just laughed "Oh please Elijah you dont say and here i baked him a cake as a peace offering you know as a let bygons be bygons type of thing" She said rolling her eyes before adding in a cold voice "Of course i know what his like Elijah i'm the one who has been running from that bastard for 500 years" She said taking a seat on the bar stool next to his before saying in a sweet voice "What not going to offer me a drink how ungentleman of you" She said with a flirty smile her tone switching from cold to sweet within a matter of seconds.

"My apoligies" Elijah smiled while calling over Cami to place his order.

Cami walked over with a smile on her face "Another scotch i gather" She asked already pouring it into the glass.

"Yes Thankyou" He replied "And what would you like Katerina"

"A cosmopolitan thanks" She said in a bored tone while looking at her nails "If you have that in this god forsaken bar" She added with disgrace as she looked around.

"Yes we do i'll get it ready for you now" Cami said frowning at her rudness. She must be some upper class city girl or something if her clothes , hair , nails and drink order where anything to go by. Judging by the way they talked and how close both her and Elijah were sitting she gathered they had been romantically involved at some point or another in the past she thought to herself as she started getting her drink ready.

K&C

Caroline felt herself starting to come around , she slowly opened her eyes , everything was blurry at first so she closed them again taking a couple of deeps breaths. She opened them again as everything started to become a bit clearer she sat up looking around in a panic "What the hell happened" , "Where am I ?" She asked out loud a little tiredly . She looked around still trying to get everything into focus she noticed she was back at home in her living room 'How did i get here' She thought to herself all she remembered was talking to Bonnie then everything went black. She heard a noise coming from the direction of the kitchen so she slowly made her way towards it grabbing a candle stick holder on the way that rested upon the mantle 'im not scared' she thought 'im not scared oh get a grip Caroline your a vampire for christ sake your the thing that goes bump in the night and your scared of a little noise' as she was about to enter the kitchen she bumped into something "Ahhhhh" She screamed as she dropped the candle stick holder to ground

"Caroline are you okay im so sorry i didnet mean to scare you , i was just bringing you this" Bonnie said holding out a blood bag for Caroline to take.

Caroline tried to slow her breathing down placing a hand over her heart "No it's fine Bonnie im just extra jumpy lately and confused actually how did we end up back here" She said grabbing the blood bag her friend was offering her , she ripped it opened drinking it all down in one go before tossing the empy bag in the nearby trash.

"Well when you fainted i had to try and carry you to my car which was hard but thankfully it was just around the corner and i brought you here" She said moving into the living room taking a seat in one of the arm chair's.

"What i fainted but vampires dont faint" Caroline said confused "Wait how long was i out" She added grabbing a second blood bag from the fridge and went to sit on the couch.

"About 3 hours now i was getting worried , do you remember anything of what happened before you collapsed" She asked her curiously.

Caroline just stared at her for a moment before realisation dawned on her "Oh my god , oh my god" She repeated "Babies" She whispered "You said Klaus i were having tw...twins" She stumbled.

Bonnie got up and started walking around the room "Yes i did so how about i go make some of my special calming tea and you can fill me in from the start cause im a bit confused myself" She said as she exited the living room heading towards the kitchen.

Bonnie came back in ten minutes later with two steamimg mugs of tea and sat one down in front of Caroline while sitting back down and waited for Caroline to explain.

Caroline grabbed her mug sipping it slowly before sitting it back down she shifted in her seat not knowing where to start "Umm okay well you know what happened between me and Klaus the day Katherine supposedly died well it all started about three weeks after that" She contunied to tell Bonnie everything that had happened since she found out that she was pregnant right up to three hours ago when she fainted.

Bonnie just sat there queitly, listening to her friend speak about everything that had happened these last few months. She was already planning on checking through her grimoirs there had to be some explanation to what was happening to her friend, why she was in this situation after all it was impossible. She wanted to make sure that Caroline wasent in any danger she will have to contact the witches for more information plus there was the big elephant in the room Klaus.

Bonnie left a few hours later after watching Gone with the wind Caroline's favourite film who ended up falling asleep on the couch half way through it . She looked exhuasted so she decided to let her sleep she put a blanket over her and left her a note saying too meet her tonight at the old witches house at a quater to twelve she will explain everything then. Caroline needed information and anwers and she was going to try and get them for her so she was going to get in touch with the spirits to see if there was anything they could do to help with what was happening.

K&C

Elijah poured himself another glass of scotch while staring at Katerina they had been here for a while and he still had no idea of why she was here "So would you mind telling me why you called me here it must be important, I havent heard from you in a while not since the whole not dying incident" Elijah asked sipping on his drink he didnet have time to play around he wanted to know the the truth she left him a cryptic message telling him she wanted him to meet her. So here was still waiting on her to tell him why she was here.

"Okay" She said as she placed another empty cosmopolitan down on the counter "Just so you know I've had better " She said eyeing her empty glass "Could've taken me to some place fancy this is New Orleans after all i mean dont you own this town or you's did now the king has fallen from his throne"

"Katerina" He said annoyed , his patience was wearing thin. He could've sworn if Niklaus didnet want her dead so badly they would of been a perfect match if there personailtys where anything to go by they weren't that different really.

"Sorry , sorry" She said raising her hands up in a sort of an apologetic gesture "I've actually came here with some very interesting news that involves Klaus"

Elijah raised his eyebrows his interest peaking "Why didn't you just go straight to my brother then and tell him" He asked.

Katherine gave out a harsh laugh "You cant be serious Elijah you know as soon as he even gets a whiff that i'm even in the same town as him he would be on my trail imagine if im in the same room as him he will kill me without hisatation he wont even hear me out thats why i need you" She sighed giving him a hopefully look.

"Me why do you need me" Elijah asked confused still not seeing her point.

Katherine rolled her eyes he sure was clueless for a thousand year old original she thought "Because i need you there with me , your the only one who can keep him under control" She said while taking the bottle of Scotch that was now sitting in front of them and pouring herself a drink.

"And what is this news, thats so important "

She leaned in a bit towards him "Well it involves a certain Hybrid and a annoying little blonde baby vampire who is apparently now carrying his miracle child " Katherine said

Elijah coughed nearly spitting out his drink he looked around the bar quickly "Keep you voice down Katerina if anyone hears you and what do you mean pregnant are you sure how did that even happen" He whispered confused "And i'm assuming you mean Miss Forbes" He added

"Oh dont worry about them there way too intoxicated to notice what were talking about" She said looking at the group of drunk vampires at the back of the bar before adding "And really Elijah your a thousand years old i think you know how it 'Happened' you dont expect me to give you a play by play do you, although I could show you if you like" She said smiling seductively up at while she traced a finger up his chest

Elijah stiffened at her touch he forgot how much he wanted this woman and what she could too him with just a simple touch he shook his head breaking his thoughts then and composed him self before answering "You know thats not what i meant Katerina , Its just not possible for her to be with child she's a vampire and Niklaus is half vampire aswell so i think you got your information wrong"

Katherine smiled at him finishing the rest of her drink "Yes that maybe so but Klaus was born a werewolve so its quite possible that he can procreate and as for Caroline it must be one of natures loopholes or something im not to clear on that part" She said shrugging "And my imformation is correct"

"How did you aquire this information anyway" Elijah asked her pouring himself another glass of scotch

Katherine gave him a flirtacious smile as she reached for his drink taking a sip from it before saying "Oh Elijah you know me i have my ways i am Katherine Pierce after all" She winked at him hopping off her bar stool grabbing her bag and jacket before heading outside

Elijah immediatly followed her throwing some money on the bar to cover his tab. He caught up with her outside where she was leaning against one of the brick walls 'Whats in it for you" He asked coming up to stand in front of her with his hands behind his back

"I want my freedom Elijah, im sick of running ive been on the run for 500 years and im tired i want my life back plus do you know how many desighner boots ive gone through" She replied she wasent joking about the boots either those things were expensive

"What makes you think that he wont just kill you after you tell him what you just told me" He asked her it was true his brother was impulsive he would just kill her without a second thought and after being after her for 500 years it could be a possability

"Do you honestly think thats all i know i havent told you everything i will help you defeat these witches but i want Klaus to promise me my freedom hey i will even sweeten the deal and donate some of my delcious Doppleganger blood so he can make more of those Hybrids he likes so much so what do you say Elijah you think Klaus is up too making a deal with little ol' me" She said smiling sweetly at him

I guess there is only one way to find but lets wait a few days last time I saw him he wasent much for keeping company, How about a tour of this lovely city and you can tell me more about how you came across these witches plans" He said placing a hand on her lower back leading her to his car that was parked down the street

K&C

Its was half past eleven when Bonnie made her way to the old witch house it was pitch black except for light of the moon that shone high in the nights sky. She continued walking through the woods weaving in out of trees she heaved her heavy backpack back onto her shoulders that held her Grimoire , candles , salt and a few different types of herbs. After about another 20 minutes she made it to the clearing where the house was she stood there looking at it for a moment before heading inside.

Once inside she made her way up the rickety old stair case that led to the top floor. she entered a room and dropped her bag on the ground and immediatly started placing the items on the table beside the door. She started with the salt pouring it into the shape of a pentagram next she grabbed her candles placing them on all five points of the star. The door opened then startling Bonnie a bit.

Caroline walked into the room towards her friend "Well im here is there a reason you asked me too meet you here of all places , at midnight on a full moon because that's not creepy at all" Caroline said as she shivered looking around the run down room this place gave her the creeps. she took a seat on the old antique sofa that was against the wall.

Bonnie walked over and sat beside her "I asked you here because we need answers well you do and i was thinking theres no better way to start then contacting the witches they may be able to shine so some light on your predicament"

" You think they can help , do you think they can tell what it is im carrying if it normal or supenatural" Caroline said standing up walking around the room

Bonnie followed her she stood infront of her and put a hand on her shoulder "Look whatever this is its going to be supernatural because of what you and Klaus are but thats not a bad thing because you are a vampire and your the most caring , sweetest , kindest vampire i know so just remember whatever they are they will be half of you" Bonnie said smiling at her best friend

Caroline smiled back at her "Okay lets do this i need to know whats going on its driving me crazy" She laughed

"Okay we just got to wait for it to hit midnight and the moon to be at its apex before i can start the spell" Bonnie replied going to grab her Grimoire out of her backback

"What is it with spells and there creepiness cant they take place on a nice sunny day in a field of flowers or something" Caroline laughed

Bonnie smiled "Well whats magic without a little creepiness mixed in" She replied laughing aswell "So have you decided when your going to tell him" She added giving her a small smile

Caroline looked up at her "Yeah i have its all i think about i just dont how to do it i was thinking a text message simple and easy but that probably wouldent go down too well can you imagine ' _Hey Klaus just texting to let you know that i'm pregnant with twins and there yours well text me back insert smiley face here'_ " She joked

Bonnie laughed "No probably not a good idea may be try face to face probably safer"

Caroline looked at her giving her a small smile "What i'm scared of the most but your right it has to be done so it looks like i will be making a trip to New Orleans in the near future" She sighed sitting back down on the sofa putting head in her hands.

The clock suddenly chimed striking midnight "Its time" Bonnie said gathering her grimoire.

Bonnie sat crossed leg in the middle of the the pentagram with her book in front of her she closed her eyes taking a couple of deep breaths relaxing her mind and body focusing on lighting the candles she kept her eyes closed a few more seconds before opening them again as the whole room alit with candle light. She opened her Grimoire to the right page and started reciting the words _"Sanguis sanguinem animos te Voco im ab atera parte ab imo sursum mihi egredietur Vocans Bennets line"_ She repated this three more times, then all of the candles went out and a wind came out of nowhere blowing wildly for a few minutes before it just stopped leaving the whole room Eerily quiet.

Caroline looked around "Bonnie whats going on , is this meant to happen because im starting to get freaked out"

Bonnie was about to reply when all the candles in the room suddenly lit back up casting a firey glow over the walls. Bonnie slowly stood up looking around the room

Caroline stood up aswell coming to stand beside Bonnie when they turned back around they both gasped

"Grams what are you doing here" Bonnie said

Shelia just smiled at her taking a few steps towards her "Well Bonnie you did call dear" She answered before adding "Caroline its so good to see you" She said smiling at her

"Grams" Caroline said giving her hug "Its good to see you too"

Bonnie smiled warmly at her Grandmother wiping away some tears that had escaped her eyes before rushing foward to embrace her when Caroline released her "I've missed you Grams, so much has happened theres so much i need to tell you"

Sheila tightned her hold on her savouring this moment of holding her grandaughter she ran a comforting hand through her hair "I know Bonnie i've been watching i've seen it all i also know why you've contacted us today its about Caroline and whats shes carrying inside of her" She anwsered looking at the blonde

"Yes Im pregnant with twins to Klaus who's the" Caroline started but Shelia cut her off

"The original Hybrid i know dear ive been around a while i know all about The Original family i know more then you and Bonnie think which is why you both need to listen to me" Grams told them seriously "This is important theres a reason why Bonnie saw what she saw yesterday there is a reason for everything" She looked at her grandaughter before adding "Bonnie there magic will be strong , stronger then you and i they will need your guidence there decendent from a very powerful witch they will need you to teach them how to control it. You will need to guide them and lead them down this path" Shelia said she stopped speaking to let this new information sink in.

"You mean my babies?" Caroline asked confused placing both hands on her swelling stomach.

Shelia placed a hand over hers "Yes Caroline thats who I'm talking about, your children will be a true form of nature a balance of light and dark the perfect mixture of both parents but there magic will be strong there powers will come in at a young age so they will need Bonnie there to help them control it and nurture it there grandmother is The Original witch after all"

Caroline stared at her for a moment before saying "When you say true form of nature what do you mean"

Shelia gave her a slight smile "As there father is the The Original Hybrid they will become a true Hybrid part werewolf , part vampire , part witch as i said earlier they will be very powerful just remember though people arnt born good or evil its a choice they have to make its up to you's to help them choose the right path" She replied before adding "Bonnie your very quiet are you alright dear" Grams asked her worriedly

Bonnie continued to stare into space a moment longer before facing her Grams "Huh oh yeah i'm fine just a lot to take in its all very confusing finding out that i will be some sort of guide or teacher to two poweful children" She said giving her grandmother a small smile

Her Grams came up and hugged her "it is my dear but you are a Bennet no one is more perfect for the job then you" She kissed Bonnie on the head before pulling away "Well i think its my time to leave remember what i told you and go see that Hybrid Caroline you and your children need him dont be apart too much longer you are meant to be its the way the universe wants it" She said approaching them and giving both them a kiss on the cheek

"What do you mean" Caroline asked confused again

"Your his Mate Caroline why else do think its possible for you to carry his children" She smiled "Goodbye my dears dont forget im always with you i'll be keeping an eye on you's from the other side" She said before dissapearing

"I love you Grams" Bonnie whispered knowing she would of heard her

Caroline was silent for a moment before she started to freak out "Mates, mates , destined to be together oh my god this is not happening i cant breath can vampires go into shock , i think i'm having a panic attack"

Bonnie looked at her friend and placed both hands shoulders trying to calm her down "Caroline snap out of it calm down we got the answers we were looking for okay, now we know why all this is happening. I think you need to go to Klaus he is the only one who can explain this to you, plus ive done some research on this mate's thing while i was reasearching into Wolves it said a bond is unbreakable that the pull for one another will only get stronger each day you are apart from eachother and if a pregnancy or children are involved they will crave for the loss of there mother or father and will want to be closer to him or her. It also said that the bond is only activated during an act of intimacy which we already know you did but had to happen on a night of a full moon while blood sharing which im assuming you did aswell" She stated, Caroline looked at her giving her a sheepish look

"Okay thats just ewww how about we get out of here i need to go to bed and erase the image of you and Klaus together" Bonnie said laughing

Caroline hit her arm playfully "Hey not funny plus there wasent an ewww factor about it, it was a very enjoyable experiance one i'll be happy to relive in the future" She said with a big smile

Bonnie looked at her with a grimance "Oh gross Caroline i dont want to hear about you and Klaus's 'scandalous sex' in the woods please just keep the details to yourself"

"well you started it" She said laughing but stopped suddenly "But seriously what am i gonna do about this whole mate thing"

Bonnie gathered up all belongings putting them back in her backpack and swung it over shoulder "Talk to him its all you can do but for now lets go home i need a shower and some sleep" she said heading out of the house.

K&C

It was Tuesday and Caroline had finished her classes for the day and was now currently sitting in a small trendy coffee shop located a block away from Whitmore. It had quirky little funiture, retro coloured walls and pop art pieces that hung around the place there wasent much people there except for the few hipsters typing away on there laptops and drinking there mochachinos . She still couldent believe what Bonnie's Grams had told her about her children and the whole part about being Mate's everything was so surreal. Bonnie had been right though about the pull getting stronger to be with him, she had dreamt about Klaus everynight , everytime she closed her eyes all she saw was him she wondered if it was the same for him aswell. She was planning on a trip to New Orleans next week to face the big bad Hybrid she was scared but excited at the same time. "Caroline" someone called her interuppting her thoughts she looked up and saw it was the guy she met a at college she had seen him around and spoken to him briefly a few times now he was usually hanging around when she was going to or leaving her classes. Was it Dean or Dan she couldent remember. She smiled at him before saying "Oh hi ummm..." She said trying to remember his name.

He just smiled at her "Its Dean" He answered before adding "Would you like some company" He said looking at the vacant seat across from her

"Yeah sure go ahead and sorry about that i usaully dont forget peoples names its just been a long week actually scratch that its been a long couple of months" She said laughing she was glad for the distraction. She needed something to get her mind of everything she just kept going over everything in her head and it was driving her crazy. What she really needed was Klaus she needed to speak to him , she needed him to comfort her because he was the only person who would understand as he was going through the same thing even if he didnet know it yet.

"Caroline are you okay you seem to be a million miles away" Dean asked her concerned

Caroline looked up at him pulling herself out of her thoughts "Yes im fine sorry i just have a lot of things on my mind lately I have this essay due in a few days and i havent even started yet" Which wasent a complete lie she did have an essay due but not intill a few weeks though. she was falling behind in her studys just another problem to add to list of the ever growing ones of Caroline Forbes.

Dean nodded "Yeah that would suck im so glad i dont have to do any of that stuff" He replied laughing

Caroline looked at him confused "I assumed you were a student i always see you around"

Dean froze for a moment before saying "I'm a T.A actually in the science wing at Whitmore" He smiled to himself a bit when it looked like she brought it

"Oh okay well that explans it i was never one for science i wasent smart enough but colour corridinationg i can do" She said joking

"Dean laughed along with her "Oh i dont believe that i think there is much more to you then just beauty so dont doubt yourself , sweetheart"

Caroline nearly chocked on her iced chocolate "Wha..what did you just call me" she stuttered

"Huh?, i didnet call you anything" He replied confused

"You called me sweetheart" Caroline almost whispered the last part

Dean gave her another confused look "I never called you sweetheart are you sure your feeling okay you look kind of pail"

"Huh yeah im fine look I've got to go im meant to be meeting my friends for dinner and its already five it was nice seeing you again Dan" Caroline said grabbing her bag and rushing out of the cafe without even waiting for a reply

"Its Dean" he said as he watched her go with an amused expression on his face. She was surely something she was strange and beautiful and he couldent help but want to spend more time with her but Klaus wouldent like that very much he would kill him for even speaking to his precious Caroline maybe what he needed was a way to get rid of Klaus then he could get what he wants...her. He thought with a smile.

K&C

"Im sorry im late i was stuck in traffic coming back from Whitmore and wanted to stop by home first" Caroline said coming up and hugging her two best friends before taking a sit in opposite side of them in the booth. They had decided to meet for dinner to tell Elena everything she had been dreading this moment she didnet know how she would react expecially when it involves Klaus. She had told her Mom everything last night she was shocked and upset but after explaning eveything and a long night of talking and crying she slowly came around well as much as Liz Forbes would anyway. She wanted to change before meeting her friends she wanted something that would hide her ever expanding belly she wasent that noticable yet but if you were paying attention there was definitely a bump there so she opted for a navy blue chiffon knee length dress that flowed out just under the bust and teed it up with a cropped white cardi and white flats.

"Not its fine, we know what your like now anyway, so we havent oredered yet" Bonnie said with a smile

"Yes your the queen of lateness you always liked to make an entrance remember our first day at school when you arrived ten minutes late wearing a pink princess sparkle dress" Elena added laughing at her friend

"Oh haha very funny and i rocked that dress" She said playfully "Plus im twently minutes late this time, so who's ready to order because im starving" She said grabbing her menu

They all agreed and called over the waitress to place there orders. which was April a pretty girl with black hair and blue eyes, She was a senior at Mystic falls high. she starting working here a couple of months ago claiming to need the extra cash but everyone knew it was just to get closer to Matt because she had huge crush on him.

About forty five minutes later when they were all done with there meals and catching up with eachother about the recent town gossip Caroline decided to tell Elena "Okay so Elena theres something i need to tell its important and its been killing me keeping this from you but i really need you to understand i never meant to hurt you" She said a little nervously

Elena looked at her worriedly putting down her diet coke "What is it Care your starting to worry me , is everything okay why would you think you would hurt me, you could never do that" She said with a smile

Bonnie smiled at her friends she knew Elena could be difficult but she hoped she would understand "Elena just listen, let her speak and dont interrupt okay she's going through a lot at the moment"

Elena stared at her "You already know what shes going to say how come i dont , why am i the last to know" She asked a little hurt

Caroline gave Bonnie a grateful smile as she shifted a little in her seat before saying "Look Elena im sorry but it wasent my intention to leave you out of it its just been a complicated couple of months but i will tell you everything" She said grabbing her friends hand squeezing it a bit 'After everything that happened between Klaus and i , I found out some unexpected news that im pregnant with his children" She contiuned to tell her everything that was happening with her including everything that Bonnies Grams had told them even about the Mates thing. When she was finally finished she looked up at Elena who was just sitting there with an emotionless look on her face

Elena just sat there silently for a few more moments before saying "Your pregnant with Klaus's babies" She said angrily before adding "How could you Care it was one thing to learn that you slept with that monster but now your pregnant to him i cant believe you did this to me after everything his done to me and my family Caroline i mean do you even care at all" She yelled

Caroline scoffed "Ofcourse i care but not everything is about you Elena did you think i did this to purposely hurt you do you think i wanted this, i had plans for my future and none them involved him okay but it happened and now im carrying his children and i cant do a thing about it and im not even sure i want too anymore . I know what he done to all of you was awful and im not comending that but you arnt innocent either you went after him and his family time and time again you killed his brother for christ sake" She yelled back before standing up and walking away

Bonnie shook her head at Elena "I cant believe you i get that your upset because of what his done to you but you shouldent go off at Caroline its not her fault and just remember it's not all about you Elena"

Elena remainded quiet for bit before sighing "I know it's not , I just dont trust him who knows what his created inside her i just dont want her to get hurt i know what i said was a bit harsh im just trying to wrap my head around it all what if he was just playing with her or using her"

Bonnie smiled slightly at her friend "I know you didnet but i dont think he will hurt her there Mates after all their meant to be i think what he feels for Caroline is true and genuine now go and talk to her" She advised her friend before heading to the bar for a refill

Elena sighed she knew Bonnie was right. She walked towards Caroline who was now standing in front of the jukebox prending to choose a song

Caroline felt Elena's presence behind her "His not like that with me you know, his sweet, caring, charmimg almost human. I know what he has done to you and to everyone else you care about i understand why you hate him Elena because i hate him for it too but you must understand what im going through aswell everytime his with me he dosent make me feel like im second choice when he looks at me he looks at me like im the only girl in the room i...i think im falling for him Elena and im sorry for hurting you but i cant help how i feel" Caroline said turning around as hugged her best friend crying

Elena tighten her arms around Caroline running a soothing hand up and down her back as a tear slid down her face "Shhh its okay care im sorry too i didnet mean what i said before i know you didnet mean to hurt me and this has nothing to do with me and I'm so sorry for making it all about me when all you needed was a friend. I may not like Klaus or trust him for that matter but i will support you and these babies because your are the most amazing person i know and these children will be half of you so if you need Bonnie or me were here" She said pulling back and smilimg at her friend before adding "You cant help who you fall in love with just look at me and Damon" She said laughing

Caroline wiped her eyes laughing aswell "Thankyou Elena i know how hard this must be for you and it means a lot i love you"

Elena smiled giving her a another quick hug "I love you too Care"

"I cant believe im pregnant with twins too Klaus crazy huh" She said before the sound of glass breaking caused her to look up she gasped when she saw Matt and Tyler standing near the bar with a now broken beer bottle laying at his feet "Tyler" She whispered as she started approaching him

"Your Preganant to Klaus" He hissed with fist's clenched at his side

Caroline walked towards him "Tyler im so sorry' She begun

Tyler cut her off "Dont Caroline im done, im done with it all i thought that i could get over you sleeping with Klaus despite everything that he had ever done too me because i loved you and I thought maybe in the future there could of been a chance for us but not now i hope your happy with your Hybrid and those abominations your carrying" He spat out before leaving the grill

"Tyler" Caroline called out after him

Matt approached her putting his hand on her shoulder "Maybe just leave him be Care its a lot too take in he needs to cool off and calm down before you talk to him"

Caroline ignored his advice 'No i need to speak to him now i have to explain" She said running after him leaving her three friends standing there.

K&C

Caroline followed Tyler into the woods "Tyler would you just stop we need to talk" She yelled at him

Tyler just kept walking ingnoring her as he picked up his pace he needed to calm down before speaking to her or god knows what would happen cause right now all he felt was rage he wished he could kill that immortal bastard.

"Tyler please speak to me" She tried again as she flashed in front of him

Tyler stopped walking "Just leave me alone Care i cant even look at you right now" He said turning around and started walking back the other way

Caroline flashed in front of him again "Im sorry Tyler please let me explain"

Tyler backed up a bit before saying "Explain what Caroline, you slept with him even know we wern't together at the the time it still teared me apart and you told me it was a mistake that it would never happen again but now your pregnant to him and your gonna play happy familys with him. He killed my Mom Caroline , he took everything from me and now his taken you and i dont even know who you are anymore i should of just given up on you when you betrayed me but i didn't because me being as stupid as i am i still loved you" He spat out coldly

Caroline had tears in her eyes as she started to walk towards him

Tyler immediatly backed up again "No dont take another step Caroline"

Caroline ignored him and continued to walk towards him "Tyler" She begun

"I SAID DONT TAKE ANOTHER STEP" He screamed before flashing her against a nearby tree his hands tightly squeezing her upper arms as his Hybrid features took over

Caroline gasped grimacing at the pain he was causing "Tyler please your hurting me" She tried

All Tyler could see was red he was so angry all he could think of was Klaus so he let his emotions take over not thinking clearly he bit down on the side of her neck, her scream of agony pulled him out of his trance as he looked down at her neck with wide eyes realising what he had done he immediatly let her go "Oh my god Care im so sorry i didnet mean to hurt you" He said reaching out to touch her

Caroline stood there holding her neck in shock with tears streaming down her face "Dont touch me" She shouted moving away from him

"Care im sorry you must believe me i wouldent hurt you like that" He said again

"Tyler just leave me alone" She said before flashing away from him

K&C

She sat down against a tree feeling weak she was lost and couldent find her way back it felt like she had been running for hours she didnet reconise these parts of the woods. she started to cry thinking about her babies she placed her hands on her stomach "Im so sorry" She whispered she needed Klaus he was always there to save her but what if it was too late and she was out of time she could already feel the affects of the venom taking place not long now she thought . She wasent that worried about herself but for the safety of her children if she couldent even protect them when they were in her womb what kind of mother did that make her. she started to cry harder rubbing a soothing hand up and down her stomach as she began to sing them a song that remindered her of there father

 _"When i hold you in my arms, Love Something changes it's the strangest feeling The things that used to matter they dont matter to me When i see you and you're smiling how my heart aches So full it is about to break you make me believe in love I could never count all the ways that you changed me, Baby Everyday day the sky's a deeper shade of blue When i'm with you Beautiful Baby, you take me away from this big old world we live in That sometimes feels so cold, I could never count all the ways that you changed me, Baby Everyday sky's a deeper shade of blue When i'm with you"_

When she finished singing to her children she rested herself back against the tree still rubbing her stomach as darkness over took her.

K&C

It was while later when she felt herself being lifted in the air she opened her eye's and smiled when she saw him she touched his face "Klaus i knew you would save me" She smiled

Klaus smiled downed at her with his dimples showing "Ofcourse love when have i ever not i'll always save you , I will alway's protect you sweetheart" He said as he kissed her forehead

Caroline stared into his blue eye's that always seemed a deeper shade of blue when she was with him "Please keep our babies safe tell them how much i love them" She whispered carasing his face

Matt looked at his friend who he was currently carrying in his arms "Care its me Matt Klaus isent here, We have been looking for you for hours we found Tyler he told us about what happened, Care?" He asked again worriedly as her eyes started closing again

"We need Klaus now shes already hallucinating" Bonnie said coming up to stand beside Matt

"I'll call Damon we can use his car" Elena said already pulling out her cell phone

Bonnie looked at her skeptically before saying "Are you sure thats a good idea"

"Do you have any other ideas" She asked , when Bonnie didn't say anything she continued "Okay so i say we call Damon" She said dialling his number as she walked ahead a little bit so she could talk

Caroline opened her eyes a little bit whispering "I love you Klaus" she said touching klaus's (Matt's) face again Before passing out

They all looked at her shocked at what she admitted even know she was hallucinating

"Okay his gonna meet us at my house we need to get a move on she looks like she's getting worse" Elena said before they all took off in the direction of her house

 **Sorry for cutting the chapter off here but it was getting too long and i apoligise for no Klaroline yet but it will happen next Chapter i promise i kind of set up for the next chapter that she has to see him (well she dosent really have a choice now does she lol). The song i used in this chapter is a song by Jennifer Love Hewitt called When i'm with you if you want to check it out just search it up on youtube. Bonnie's spell was in Latin this is it translated into english 'Blood of my blood, my spirit you, im calling you from the other side from below and above, come forth to me, calling forth the Bennets line' if its not 100% correct blame google translate lol**

 **I hope you liked this chapter please remember to let me know what you think :)**


	6. Truth Be Told

**AN- Thanks again guys for all the reviews, follows, reads and favs for my story it means a lot, I love reading what you all think.  
**

 **I'm sorry thats it taking me so long to update but ive been really busy lately ive recently started studying so that has been taking up a lot of my time. I would like to thank 3tinkgemini for all the amazing advice & suggestions she has given me on my story i really appreciate it :) and i would a like to also thank the guest reviewer for the wonderful baby name suggestions i loved them all i will definitely keep them in mind, its actually been pretty hard trying to come up with names i have a few in mind but if you guys have any ideas i would love to hear them :) I edited my last chapter because even though i re read it like a thousand times i still found some mistakes so hopefully its okay now , i also added some stuff into it aswell so you's can go back & check it out if you want its nothing big but i felt like i should've put it in and i also put ****K &C inbetween different scenes so it dosent blend in together.**

 **So here is Chapter '5' & there will be Klaroline in this Chapter Yay! :)**

 **Remember to let me know what you think i hope you's all have a great day/night xo**

Marcel was at the compound sipping on his red wine that was laced with blood surronded by his most trusted circle of vampires. There was a big party going on around him everyday was a cause for celabration in New Orleans, who ever said New york city was the city that never sleeps clearly hasent came to New Orleans. A pretty young compelled girl came up to him then offering him her wrist for the taking he looked her up and down for a few seconds before waving her off he wasent in the mood. He skulled down the rest of his drink before grabbing another one of a passing tray. He was too preoccupied to even enjoy this party he was starting to get restless nothing had happened for weeks it has been quiet too quiet which always meant that The Orginals were up too something. He had already started to make battle plan's just incase there was a surprise attack and ordered his men to keep a close eye on them. He was king of New Orelans now, This was his city and he wasent going to let his former 'protege' take that away from him. He was interrupted from his thoughts when one of his men came up to him to speak with him

"Marcel can i have a word" Diego asked him quietly

"Yes Diego what seems to be the problem" Marcel said standing up, He walked over to a secluded spot in the corner indicating for him to follow.

Diego followed Marcel he stood there a few minutes before answering "There is a man here to see you he say's it's important" Diego replied

Marcel raised his eyebrows curiously "And where may this man be at the moment" He said looking around

"His in the foyer i told him to wait there until i spoke to you" Diego replied taking a sip of the champaigne he grabbed from one of the waiters that just stopped infront of them

"Well bring him through i will be waiting in the library i'm rather curious of what he has to say" Marcel said as he made his way towards the library.

K&C

"It's been three days Elijah, when are we gonna speak to him" Katherine asked him annoyed she was sick of being cooped up in this damn hotel room with only Elijah to keep her company although she couldent complain too much about that part, these past three days spent with eachother have been rather enjoyable she thought with a smile while clutching the white sheet tighter around her naked body sitting up in the big king size bed. After there meeting on friday night he showed her around New Orleans , he then walked her back to her hotel later on that night like a true gentleman and gave her a sweet goodbye kiss but the kiss that started out all innocent quickly turned heated and before she knew it she was naked writhing under him in a now broken bed , she had forgotton how incrediable sex with Elijah Mikealson was.

"Patience Katerina i'll set everything up for later on tonight, we will speak with him then" Elijah said as he came out of the ensuit bathroom with a towel around his waist he walked over to her bending down to place a small kiss on her lips

Katherine eyed him up and down how could she possible be angry with him when he was currently standing in front of her in nothing but a towel. She rose up on her knees with the sheet still wrapped around her as she ran her hand softly up and down his chest and begun to kiss him more passionately

He broke the kiss a few moments later, carasing her cheek with his thumb he smiled at her softly "We have a reservation for dinner at Antoine's in a hour you should be getting ready"

Katherine smiled seductively at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck letting the sheet drop completly from her body "I'd rather skip straight to dessert" she whispered in his ear

Elijah growled as he dropped his towel to the floor and flashed her back down to the bed with him on top of her , Katherine giggled wrapping her legs around his waist while pulling him into another heated kiss.

K&C

"How far are we off" Elena asked checking her phone

Damon turned to her quickly running a red light which didnet matter since he wasent one for road rules which why he was currently doing 50 over the speed limit "Where about five hours away, are you sure you dont want to call Klaus and let him know were on our way" He asked her while cutting off another car

"No he will ask to many questions that i cant aswser, i mean it took a while trying to explain it to you & Stefan" Elena replied fiddling with the car radio

"Yeah well im still confused, its a lot to take in that Barbie vampire and the imortal hybrid are going to have two very powerful children together, i bet Klaus is gonna hate that now he wont be so special anymore" He laughed

Elena rolled her eyes at Damon before turning to face the backseat, she looked at her two best friends first who were currently asleep matt was leaning awkwardly against the car door while Bonnie's head rested on his shoulder she had a small smile on her face, she guessed she was having a good dream. she turned to Stefan then who was on the other side of Bonnie with Caroline resting upon his lap "Hows she going" she asked him

"Okay i guess, she comes in and out, her breathing his normal so i guess thats a good sign" He replied with a small smile while looking at his sleeping friend

Caroline started stiring in her sleep mumbling incoherent words as her breathing came out hard and fast. She begun to thrash a bit more voilently "Stop, Daddy please stop, it burns" She cried out in pain "Please, please stop it hurts too much" She started to sob in her sleep

Stefan looked at her worriedly holding her tighter against his body while running a soothing hand up and down her back "Shhh Care it's okay, i'm here your safe just hold on where nearly there" He said trying his best to comfort her.

A few moments later Caroline started to relax as her breathing started to slow down, she stopped moving altogether then as she fell unconscious again

Elena watched her friend with wide eyes "Do you think we will make it in time, i cant loose her stefan" She asked him close to tears

Damon took her hand in his and kissed it "She will be fine Elena, we wont let anything happen to her, we will get there" He said before Stefan could anwser her

Elena smiled leaning over to the driver side and placing a kiss on his cheek "I love you" She whispered

He turned and gave her a quick kiss on the lips "Love you too"

K&C

 _Bonnie smiled as she walked through a field of wild flowers she knew she was dreaming which meant he was near by she smiled when she felt his arms wrap around her waist and his head rest on her shoulder. "Its beautiful here, i wish i could stay here forever just like this" She said sighing peacefully as she intertwined her fingers with his_

 _He kissed her neck and she moaned quietly "Not as beautiful as you, darling" He whispered in her ear_

 _Bonnie shivered as she felt his breath tickle her ear, she turned around in his embrace wrapping her arms around his neck as his went around her waist pulling her closer against him. She kissed him soflty on the lips "I missed you, you havent been around in a while i was starting to get worried" She said as she rested her head on his chest_

 _"Well ive been rather busy with the torturing, playing with peoples minds, eavesdropping you know the usual" He replied laughing before adding "Its been rather boring without you on the other side to keep me company" He said running a hand through her hair_

 _Bonnie looked up at him with a small smile " I shouldent be this happy not when my friend is in danger, i feel so guilty" She pulled away from him and sat down on the green grass playing with one of the flowers_

 _He sat down behind her and pulled her to him so she rested inbetween his legs and wrapped his arms around her again "Theres nothing to feel guilty about Bonnie , you deserve to be happy expecially since its with a handsome devil such as myself" He joked kissing her on the side of her head_

 _She laughed hitting his arm playfully "Your so full of yourself"_

 _He smiled as he pulled her closer against him "Thats why you love me, darling" He whispered in her ear before adding "Do they know about us"_

 _Bonnie turned her head to look at him with a sad smile "No, i dont talk about the other side much and when i do i usaully keep what happened with us to myself. I didnet think they would understand, but i guess with everything that has happened with Caroline and Klaus i dont think they will be that shocked anymore" She said laughing a little bit_

 _"Way to steal our thunder huh!" He replied joking_

 _Bonnie couldent help but laugh again "I cant wait intil your here with me on this side, i hate that we only have these dreams which are far between" She said while tracing lazy patterns up and down his arm_

 _"Oh dont worry, darling im working on it , i did promise to ravish you properly , dont get me wrong these dreams states are perfect but i much prefer the real thing plus i cant wait to get back to the real world as theres so many people im looking foward to reacquaint myself with and i really , really miss my baseball bat" He added joking again while standing up and pulling her up with him kissing her on the lips_

 _Bonnie pulled him closer by his shirt "I love you Kol" She whispered_

 _"I love you too , darling" Kol said before kissing her once more_

 _K &C_

"Well looks like not long now intill were on the almightys doorstep, do you think he will reimburse for gas money" Damon said looking out the window as they passed the 'Welcome to New Orleans's' sign

Elena hit him on the shoulder "Damon" She said scolding him

Damon raised his hands "I'm joking , i'm joking" He said in defense

Stefan was currently driving as he took over for Damon a few hours ago, Elena was in the backseat with Bonnie & Matt. Bonnie was still asleep as she had her head resting against Elena's shoulder now. Matt was now awake he was just kept looking out the window silently while craddling a passed out Caroline in his arms.

"Do we know where he lives" Stefan asked while he drove down the busy road of Bourbon street which was filled with all kinds of people, music and culture if it was any other time he would of loved to stop but right now he just wanted to get to Klaus.

"Just look for the biggest most expensive house in the city, you know how these Orginals love there luxury, God i missed this place" Damon said with a big smile looking out the window at all the celebrations going on around them.

They kept driving down a road that lead to the edge of town intill they reached a big white mansion that looked like an old plantation house they stopped in front of the the driveway that lead them to the house "Well here goes nothing" Matt said from his spot in the backseat pulling Caroline up closer against him and brushing the hair away from her face. She was still unconscious she had been out for a while which meant there was little time, which is why he was glad they were finally here its was past midnight but he could see lights on and a couple of cars parked out front of the house which meant there was someone home he just hoped it was who they needed.

K&C

"Niklaus please let her go , let her finish" Elijah asked trying to reason with his brother

"And why should i do that, Elijah" Klaus said cocking his head to the side and holding Katherine pinned aganist the wall with one hand around her neck

"Kl..Klaus, ple...please listnen to me i...i'ts important" Katherine said struggling to talk while he was crushing her wind pipe

"Why should i listnen to you, i much rather kill you since you have defied me for the past 500 years" Klaus said adding more presure to her throat

"ENOUGH" Elijah yelled "I have had it with your impulsive behaviour Niklaus, would you just listnen to what she has to say" Elijah said as he neared his brother

Klaus eyed him carefully before letting her go "Fine you have five minutes to explain before i end your miserable human life" He said in a menacing voice

Katherine slid down the wall to ground and leant against it trying to regain her breathing while rubbbing her sore neck where bruises were starting to form.

Elijah came up to her helping her up "Are you okay" He asked her sweetly checking her over

She gave him a warm smile coughing a little bit before answering him "I'll be fine Elijah don't worry" She said as her voice broke a little

Klaus leaned against the desk in his study with his arms crossed over his chest "I hate to break up this touching moment but you know your five minutes are nearly up , so you better start explaining"

Katherine walked towards him clearing her throat so her voice wouldent betray her "Well this important news i had to tell you involve's a pretty blonde your so infatuated with" She said glad that her voice came out a lot stronger now

Klaus stood there staring at her for a moment before saying "What do you know about Caroline" He asked as he started to approach her slowly with his fists clenching at his side

Elijah stood in front of Katherine before his brother could reach her "Niklaus" He warned

Klaus looked at Elijah and then at Katherine with a sadistic smile playing at his lips at Katherine's un easiness "Please continue Katerina im very interested in where this is going" He said as he went and filled himself a glass of Scotch

Katherine sat down on the edge of the brown leather couch breathing a sigh of relief "According to my sources Caroline is currently carri.." She started but was cut off by someone yelling in the foyer

"Stay here, we will finish this later" Klaus warned them both before heading out of the room

"KLAUS, KLAUS" Bonnie shouted through the house "KLAU.." She started to yell again but stopped when he suddenly appeared in front her

"Now, now miss Bennet is that any way to act in someone elses home and i do believe there is a thing called knocking. Now whats with the Mystic Falls reunion it hasent been ten years yet" He said smirking as he eyed them he had no idea why they were here but he was a little disapointed that he didnet see her anywhere amoung them

"Its Caroline, She's not well" Elena said speaking up "She's been bitten, and we need your blood Klaus, she hasent got long" Before she could even react she was pinned to the wall with Klaus's hand around her neck while she was struggling to breathe. Damon quickly raced to Elena's side trying to get klaus of her but he was sent flying across the room by Klaus's free hand and hit the banister breaking it in two.

Klaus tightened his grip on Elena "WHERE IS SHE" He yelled over taken by rage all he saw was red he will kill anyone who had dared to touch his Caroline

"She's right here" Stefan said coming in from the front door

Klaus turned to face him as soon as he saw Caroline lying completly still in his arms his heart ached as tears started to gather in his eyes. He let Elena go as he walked towards Stefan , he eyed Caroline she was pale but still as beautiful as ever. "Give her to me" He demanded, as soon as Stefan placed her in his arms he flashed her up to his bedroom.

K&C

He layed her carefully down on his bed and sat behind her and immediatly bit into his wrist placing it at her mouth "Come on Caroline drink" it felt like hours before she finally started to react and sucked his blood, he stroked her hair whispering "Thats it, Have at it sweetheart"

Caroline licked up the remaing drops from his wrist before turning to face him "Klaus" She breathed

He kissed her forehead sweetly "Sleep love , i think you need it" He replied smiling" relived that she was okay

Caroline tried to sit up bit but she still felt a bit weak "Theres something i need to tell you" She said in a weak voice

"Caroline , sweetheart you need to sleep we can talk later" He carased her cheek with his hand

She closed her eyes enjoying the warm feeling he was creating inside of her, she smiled at him opening her eyes a bit "Will you stay with me i dont want to be alone" She said resting her head down on his chest

He pulled her tightly against him lying them down properly "Ofcourse , Love i'll be right here when you wake up" He said softly

Caroline smiled content at being wrapped up in his arms as she drifted off to sleep

K&C

Marcel was pacing in front of the open fire place , he stopped and poured himself a glass of Whiskey when he heard the door to the library open "Would you like one" He said offering one to his guest without turning around

"No thankyou" The man relpied "I much rather get right down to business"

"Ahhh, well then by all means lets get started, please take a seat" Marcel said turning around to face him and taking a seat in the black leather arm chair while indicating for him to do the same

The man sat down in the opposite chair facing Marcel "I have a proposition for you" He said folding his hands in his lap

Marcel leaned in resting his empty glass on the wooden coffee table in front of him "And what would this proposition be" He said eyeing him curiously

The man straightned up a bit before anwsering "I can help you destroy Klaus"

Marcel stood up laughing "You can help me destroy an Original, and what makes you think i need your help" He said approaching him

The guy stood up and faced Marcel holding out his hand "I'm sorry i didnet introduce myself earlier i'm Dean one of Klaus's most trusted Hybrids well so he thinks" He said with a cunning smile

Marcel stood there without taking his hand "Do you really expect me to believe that you would go against your sire it has to be a trick" He said angerly

"You did" Dean simply replied

Marcel smiled widely "That i did"

"Plus he has a weakness i have been following her around for the last few months keeping her safe for him, she's quite beautiful actually " Dean added

Marcel stared at him before laughing "That cant be true Niklaus Mikealson does not care he always said that 'love was a Vampires greatest weakness'"

Dean sat down on the arm chair again "It's true and if you take her away from him, you can easily destroy him" He said with a smile

Marcel started pacing around the library tracing the row of books with his fingers thinking things over, he finally faced him "Whats in it for you if you help me"

Dean looked up at him smiling again "I just want the girl"

Marcel smiled aswell "She must be quite the lady, well then Dean you have yourself a deal, but dont you dare cross me" He said seriously before adding "Now how about that drink"

Dean's smile got even bigger "Whiskey thanks"

Marcel turned to fetch the the bottle of Whiskey "Good choice" he said while pouring it into two glasses.

K&C

"Well, well, well look at what we have here the scooby gang" Katherine annouced as she entered the living room

"Ahhh, Katherine what do we owe the pleasure your not up to your old tricks again are you of screwing two brothers" Damon said smirking at her

Katherine walked over and sat down on the leather couch oposite him crossing a stilleto heel over her skinny leg leather pants "Oh still sore over that are we?, but dont worry your pathectic version of me has taken the crown on that one" Katherine replied with a smile of her own while eyeing Elena how can anyone like this girl she was just so plain. She had to give her props for the current outfit though which consisted of a red thigh high dress with a black belt wrapped around the waist, a dark blue cropped demin jacket over top and black ankle boots. It was a far cry away from those long sleeve tops and converse shoes she used to wear but I guess that's what happens when you have someone to live up to.

Elena scoffed "I was not the one with them at the same time claiming to love them both" She threw back at her with venom

Katherine smiled "No, but you were thinking about Damon while you were with Stefan & i do believe you even kissed him behind his back. Well the apple dosent fall to far from the tree now does it , Honey" Katherine laughed amusingly

'Katerina thats enough please be respectful towards our guests" Elijah said as he walked into the room

Elena just sat there shifting uncomfortably in her seat sighing in relief when Elijah arrived

Katherine rolled her eyes "Whatever i'm bored anyway if you want me ill be upstairs" She said as she got up and gave Elijah a heated kiss on the lips before exiting the room

"You never learn with her do you" Damon said with a smirk

Elijah just ignored him, as blush rose on his cheeks clearly uncomfortable with the public display of affection "Well It seems that Miss Forbes will be perfectly alright as my brother has already healed her and she is currently resting but i'm guessing most of you already knew that" Elijah said referring to there vampire hearing

"Well thats a relief" Bonnie & Matt said at the same time glad that there friend will be okay

K&C

Klaus carefully moved Caroline from his arms trying his best not to wake her as he got out of bed, he wanted to retrieve a blood bag for her, for when she woke up. He closed the door queitly behind him before heading downstairs.

K&C

"Well now thats settled is anyone going to explain to me why i had to hear from Katerina that Miss Forbes is currently expecting with my brothers children" Elijah said pacing around the living room , he stopped suddenly when he heard growling coming from the doorway. He turned around and saw Klaus standing there with a murderious expression on his face clencing his fists at his side

"Niklaus" Elijah said while approaching him cautiously

Klaus had stopped walking towards the kitchen when he heard Elijah speak, he couldent help the anger and hurt that flooded through him at that moment there were so many thoughts going through his head at once 'How could this be possible', 'It was a trick a plan they have thought up to somehow destroy him' but most importantly was 'How could she keep something like this from him' He felt the rage build up inside of him. "What the hell is going on" He growled out while punching a hole in the side of the wall

Caroline gasped as she made her way down stairs holding onto the side of the railing for support as she was still feeling a bit weak "Klaus" She begun slowly

Klaus whipped around at the sound of her voice anger radiating of him "How could you Caroline" He said eyeing her stomach now that he was paying more attention he saw the slightest swell of it and if he focused really hard he could hear the two strong heartbeats coming from the babies that rested within, how could he have missed that earlier expecially with how closely the were laying together. When he looked back up to her he saw tears streaming down her face, his heart started to break at the sight but he couldent deal with this right now he needed to get out of there , he needed air , he needed to kill and with that he flashed off into the night leaving everyone in shock and a broken Caroline behind standing there silently crying as she continue to look at the spot where he had disapeared from moments before.

K&C

Klaus had been walking around for a while now trying to clear his head and make sense of everything he had killed atleast six humans that had crossed his path so far. He was still hurt that Caroline hadnet bothered to tell him and he couldent help but think if she hadent gotten bitten by a werewolf would she ever had told him 'Ofcourse not' He comprehended himself why would she even want his bastard children in the first place. It wasent even possible to start with, he had so many questions that he needed anwsers too, he decided to seek out one of his trusted witches in morning but right now he just needed to run and let everything go he thought to himself as he came to the edge of the woods, he quickly shifted into his wolf form and started running through the trees. He quickly caught scent of a deer nearby and took off in the direction of it's intoxicating smell as he enjoyed the hunt forgetting his worries for the time being.

K&C

Caroline sat on the stairs as she stared of into space not even bothering to dry her eyes as the tears started to flow freely down her face.

Elena & Bonnie came up to her and sat on either side of her hugging there best friend. They sat there in silence for a little while before Bonnie broke it "It will be okay Care its just a lot to take in, give him time you know how Klaus can get" She said hugging her tighter

"Thats what i'm afraid of, i'm afraid what this town will look like come morning" She said queitly trying not to think too much about what or who Klaus was taking his anger out on.

"Dont worry Care it's probably nothing this town hasent seen before" Elena said trying to make light of the situation. By the looks on both Bonnie & Caroline's faces it didnet work so she quickly added "I'm sure his fine his probably just clearing his head he will be back before you know it" she said giving her friend a kiss on the side of the head

Elijah came back inside of the house then after going after Klaus "I tracked him to the woods it seems that he has shifted, i expect he will be back sometime before morning' Elijah said as he removed his coat

Caroline jumbed up quickly "Will he be okay" She asked him worriedly

"You shouldent worry too much Miss Forbes Niklaus will be fine, he just needs to get somethings out of his system" Elijah said smiling warmly at her before adding "Now why dont you go rest in my brothers room you look exhausted. Theres some blood bags in the fridge it seems you havent fed in a while so your most welcome to them, I'll go set up the guest rooms for the rest of you to spend the night in" He said while walking up the stairs

"Thankyou Elijah" Caroline said smiling at his hospitality

"Your welcome Miss Forbes, but your part of this family now and we take care of our own" He replied before turning and continuing up the staircase

 **AN- Sorry if the Chapter was too short , Thanks again everyone hoped you liked this chapter and how Klaus finally found out hope it was worth the wait and what did you think of Kol's arrival in this chapter even if it was in a dream did you like Bonnie's secret relationship with him? (I'm a big shipper of Bonnie and Kol in the fanfics just wish we saw it on the show). Thanks again for the patience with my late updating hopefully it wont be too long between updates next time but i cant make any promises though as life gets in the way but i do promise to continue this story so dont worry there will be updates.**

 **Thanks again hope you's all have a great day/night :)**


	7. Close To Your Heart

**AN- Thanks everyone again for all the reviews, fav's & follow's for my story. I really enjoy reading what you guy's think, getting reviews make my day :) I am so sorry i cant believe its been so long , i went on a cruise for about a week and didnt get back to like monday and i have so many assighnments due for my childcare course its been crazy haha but here is the next chapter finally & remember to let me know what you think :)**

 **Thanks again hope you all have a lovely day/night :)**

Caroline was lying in Klaus' king size bed still wide awake, she felt a bit weird about being in here all alone since they wernt together, she felt like she was invading his privacy . She rolled over and checked her phone for the hundreth time that night, the screen came to life illuminating the pitch black room in a bright glow. She sighed when she read the time 4:50am not even ten minutes after she last checked. She chucked her phone on the bed groaning obviously sleep wasent an option for her tonight not like she needed it anyway, she was just too worried about Klaus he hadent come back yet and she hated knowing that she was the one to cause him all the hurt and pain he was currently feeling. She never intended for him to find out like this she had it all planned out she was going to come here to the New Orleans and tell him face to face but then all her plans went to hell all because Tyler bit her. She wasent even sure what to do about Tyler yet, she hadent had too much time too think about it with all that had happened earlier this evening. She has been too focused on Klaus and making sure her children were okay but judging by the two strong hearbeats she heard when she focused with her vampire hearing they were pefectly fine. It was the second time Tyler had bit her sure the first time he was sired too but this time was different he had lost control out of hurt and anger. She hated what she had done to him too cause him that much pain because Tyler was and will always be her first love. She was so confused one part of her was angry at Tyler and never wanted to see him again over what happened but then again she would be contradicting herself if she did that because the man she now has feelings for did the same thing to her out of hurt and anger, so there was that other big part of her that wants to forgive him because at the end of the day she knew Tyler didnt mean to hurt here the way he did . Her head was pounding as she continued to lay there going over everything, she felt her cheeks become wet as she relised she was crying again, it seemed that's all she did lately. She turned back over closing her eyes burying her face in his pillow, breathing in his unique scent that she was starting to love so much while trying to tune out her constant thoughts.

K&C

Klaus spent most of the night stalking his prey and relishing in each kill it was about 5:30 in the morning when he decided to shift back and head home, he used his vampire speed to get there due to his undressed state. As soon as he arrived at the mansion he flashed up to his bedroom but stopped just as he reached his bedroom door after hearing her soft even breathing coming from inside, he opened the door slowly to reveal Caroline lying in the middle of his bed asleep with her head buried in his pillow. He smiled at the sight even know after all the hurt he felt and was still currently feeling he could never be too mad at her expecially with the sight of her now she looked like an angel. He came out of his thoughts then relising that he was still naked so he quickly grabbed some clothes and went and changed in his ensuit bathroom before heading out to his studio.

K&C

Sophie was sitting in a old roadhouse diner situated on the outskirts of town sipping on her coffee, it was wednesday morning and she was currently waiting for an old friend to show up who had recently contacted her for help with a very important spell.

The door to the diner swung open to reveal a tall redhead woman dressed all in black. She walked up to the booth in the back "Sophie its good to see you, so glad you could come" She said as she took a seat opposite her.

Sophie finshed her coffee sitting it down on the table before speaking "Genevieve it's good of you to show up and i'm only here because i'm curious as to what this spell is that you need me and my coven so badly for"

Genevieve smiled at her leaning over the table "Well lets just say by the the next full moon i plan to have what i've always wanted plus a little added surprise that should of been mine in the first place" She said with a wicked smile

Sophie stared at her "What are you talking about" She asked her confused

Genevieve sat back in her seat still smiling "In 5 weeks time i'll have my one true love by my side aswell as his two children safely inside of my womb and out of that worthless baby vampire's" She laughed

Sophie sat there shocked at what she was hearing 'was she insane, she has to be this is the craziest thing she had ever heard' she thought to herself while playing with her napkin "Genevieve, are you crazy he will kill you and what happens if he dosent comply" Sophie asked her concerned

"Probably just a liitle bit" She laughed in reponse "But seriously Sophie my Niklaus would never hurt me we love eachother too much plus he would rather me carry his children someone who is worthy other then that meaniless one night stand of his, but if he still resists me and this spell then a good old fashioned mind control is in order" She added with another smile

Sophie shook her head she was clearly nuts but she couldent deny that she was a little intriuged "And what does this spell entail" She asked while pouring them each a glass of water from the bottle that the waitress left on the table earlier

Genevieve took a sip of the water Sophie placed in front of her before speaking "I have the help of Anora another powerful witch, i'm sure you've heard of her"

Sophie only nodded yes she had heard of Anora she was a very powerful and accient witch who had been recently resurrected after about 600 years. The legends say that she was descendant from the Bennet line but she was shunned by her family for misusing her magic for evil rather then good, so she left her own witch heritage behind and made her own coven that solely practiced expression a form of black magic.

Genevieve continued to speak "And i need his blood and the blood of the doppleganger which i have found one who is willing to help i promised her that i would restore her immortality after she helps me and ofcourse she accepted , but it has to happen on the next full moon this is a very powerful spell even for me and Anora hence why i need you and your covens help . You's are the only ones i trust around here, we are after the same thing after all to rule New Orleans and we will, with Niklaus by my side we will take down Marcel and make this city right again" And i will be his queen she thought to herself with a smile

Sophie smiled aswell "I like the sound of that, so what happens to this baby vampire after the spell is complete"

Genevieve smiled cunningly "Once the spell is complete, i plan to kill her myself" She replied laughing

K&C

Caroline woke up to bright sunlight that was streaming through the window. She groaned trying to cover her face with the pillow, she breathed in that scent that still lingered there she quickly shot up in bed realising where she was as she grabbed her phone to check the time and nearly gasped when she read 11:30am 'Oh god how could i sleep that long' she thought to herself. She got out of bed noticing a pile of clothes and a note sitting on top of a antique black chaise that rested in the corner of the room. She picked up the note and began to read

' _Miss Forbes, I brought you some clothes that my sister had left behind in her room they should fit. I didnet want to wake you i figured you needed your rest but when your ready please feel free to join us downstairs, Elijah'._

She smiled when she read the note, she had always liked Elijah he was always the most noble and considerate of The Originals. She picked up the clothes to examine them she had to admit Rebekah had great taste and she was surprised with what Elijah had picked out it was excactly her taste a flowly yellow sundress that ended just above the kness and a blue cropped demin jacket she took the clothes and headed to the bathroom to shower.

After showering she changed into Rebekah's clothes and begun to fix her hair and makeup in the mirror with what she had in her handbag. She smiled when she saw a beautiful necklace with a silver wolf charm attached to it hanging from a stand beside the mirror. She ran it through her fingers before pulling it gently off the stand and slipping it carefully over head, and tucking it safely under her dress . She fluffed her hair once more happy with her appearance atleast she wasent covered with dried blood this morning she thought. She left the bathroom touching his necklace once again smiling to herself as she headed downstairs .

K&C

Elijah was sitting at the table in the dining room reading the newspaper after having a late breakfast. He didnet sleep much last night as he stayed up waiting for Niklaus to come home to make sure he was safe. It was early morning when he finally heard him finally arrive back to the mansion, he listened as he made his way up to his bedroom before locking himself inside of his studio and he hadent heard from him since he gathered he will come out when he was ready he wasent going to push it. He put down his newspaper when he heard someone enter the room he looked up and smiled "Theres fresh coffee already made, if you like some" He said indicating towards the kitchen

"Thankyou Elijah, it was really nice of you to let us all stay here last night we really appreciate it" Elena said smiling gratefully at him before heading in the direction of the kitchen

Elijah smiled warmly at her in return "Your very welcome, Miss Gilbert"

Elena shook her at head at his formality "Oh, please call me Elena" She said while pouring herself a cup of coffee "Would you like some aswell" She added holding up the coffee pot

"Yes, please that would be wonderful, Elena" He smiled at her before saying "So where is everyone today" He asked her

"See isent that better'" She laughed "And to answer you question Damon and Stefan went to see some old friends apparently Damon has a friend that runs a club here or something that he used to hang out in back in the day, Bonnie went for a walk around the grounds somewhere which is really big so i wouldnt be surprised if she gets lost and Caroline is still sleeping, poor thing she has had a rough twentyfour hours" She replied sitting Elijahs coffee infront of him before taking the seat beside him.

Elijah gave her a smile "Well that's why she has friends like you and Miss Bennet to help her through it and ofcourse me and my family will always be here to help her with whatever she needs"

"Even Klaus" she asked him skeptically

"Yes, even Niklaus he may not show it all the time but he does care a great deal about Miss Forbes and i was beginning to give up on him ever caring about anything well other then those Hybrids of his but after last night i guess i was wrong. Miss Forbes brings out something in my brother that he lost a long time ago his humanity. My brother is a very conplexed man last night he was hurt and he felt betrayed but i think once they both sit down with eachother and talk things through they will be fine" He replied before taking a sip of his coffee

Elena nooded she guess he did have point she thought as she finished her coffee sitting it down on the table "So where is Katherine today, i dont see the she devil anywhere" Elena asked him looking around

Elijah laughed "She's not here she left early this morning before i got up, she left a note saying she will back later on this afternoon probably off shopping somewhere i gather" He shrugged "You know its a lovely day out today, care for a walk in the gardens" Eiljah asked her standing up

"That sounds perfect" Elena smiled at him standing up aswell before heading into the kitchen to put there cups in the dishwasher.

K&C

Marcel stood up from behind his desk and went to stand infront of Dean. He was currently in his study going over everything so they could finally take Klaus and the rest of the Original family down for good "Ok make sure you remember to keep pretending to be sired to Klaus and gather any information that you can , and i'll gather up my men and prepare them . I want this to be a surprise attack , so we have to keep up appearances which is why im planning a big masquerade ball and ofcourse the Orginals will be the guests of honours, dont want there to be any suspicion now do we " Marcel said smiling

Dean Nooded standing up aswell "I understand"

Marcel smiled at him "Good, now how about a drink , i know the perfect place we can go" He told Dean as they headed out of the compound that afternoon. He could use a strong drink and maybe see if that lovely blonde bartender Cami was working while he was at it.

"Lead the way, just remember im trying to keep a low profile" Dean replied as he grabbed his jacket on the way out the door. He could use a drink himself secretly meeting with Marcel was an exhausting task he hadnt spoken to Klaus in a while he still thought he was in Mystic Falls keeping an eye on her so he thought he better make a phone call soon before he starts getting suspicios. He just hoped Marcel and him pulled this off and got rid of him for good then everything would work out the way they wanted it.

Marcel put a hand on his shoulder "No need to worry, i have men all over the place reporting threre whereabouts so your safe, now lets go" Marcel said walking out the door

Fifthteen minutes later and they were walking into Rousseau's bar. Marcel spotted Cami wiping down a table and left Dean standing by the door to head over to her.

"Cami hi?, working hard i see" He said as he came up to stand beside her

Cami glanced his way before turning back to her task a small smile playing at her lips "Yes, well not everyone is so lucky to have the whole of New Orleans to fall at his feet, some of us have to actually work to pay off there home and college loans' She replied as she moved on to the next table

Marcel laughed following her "Well i can help you with that you know make a few calls, compel a few people" He told her with a smug smile he had to admit, it had its perks being king of this city.

She scoffed at that while taking a tray of dirty glasses she had collected towards the back of the bar "Thanks Marcel , but i'm quite capable of doing things for my self" She said without looking back at him as she disapeared through the doors that led to the kitchen

Marcel started to follow her but stopped as he heard someone laugh behind him. He turned around and spotted a ravened haired guy his never seen before standing there. He could tell this guy was new in town and also a vampire an old one but not as old as him. "Can i help you" He asked him angerly

The man conitued to laugh "No, just admiring the way you just got shutdown thats all, must hurt being stuck in the friend zone" He replied still laughing

Marcel narrowered his eyes at the unknown guy stepping closer towards him "Who are you?"

He just smirked at him moving closer aswell "You dont scare me i've dealt with bigger and badder than you, you know & the names Salvatore, Damon Salvatore" He added with another cocky grin

Marcel eyed him up and down curiosly he didnet like this bloke he seemed like a cocky bastard. He took another step closer to him "What do you want, why are you in my city" Marcel said looking around emphasizing his words with his arms wide

Damon started to laugh "Your city, you mean the one you stole from The Originals yeah i know all about that Marcel and you know the whole prentending to be one of the big boys isent working right" He said as he begun to turn around and walk off

Marcel flashed him up against the wall grabbing a pool stick of a nearby pool table and holding it inches away from his heart "I think you should mind your manners, if you know whats best" He growled pushing the pool stick in a little more causing Damon to wince in pain he started to push a little deeper just as someone ripped him off him

"What the hell is going on? Is there a reason why you have my brother pressed up against a wall here mate?" Stefan said walking towards Marcel

Marcel stood up dusting off his pants "I think your brother needs to mind his tongue before he looses along with his heart , you should keep him in check if you expect him to live"

Stefan glanced over at Damon who was starting to recover but still had that annoying smirk on his face , he shook his head one day his brother will find himself dead his had way too many close calls already in the past

Damon walked towards stefan and placed his hand upon his shoulder "I see you got your hero hair in place today little brother, but i can handle myself against this Klaus Mikealson wannabe after all i have gone against the real thing" He smiled "Dont worry i'll walk myself out" He added as one of Marcel's men came walking towards him. He grabbed his jacket off a near by bar stool and headed out the door

Marcel stood there anger radiating of him "You's better watch yourself's , this is your last chance i will not tolarate this in my city " He said warning stefan

Stefan just nodded before following his brother out of the bar. "You just couldent help yourself could you we havent even been here that long and your already starting a fight" He said once he caught up with Damon

Damon laughed "Your no fun, you need to lighten up little brother stop being so good all the time , god sometimes i miss the ripper least he knew how to have fun"

Stefan scoffed at that "So you rather me lose all control and start killing innocent people again, cause it worked out so well last time when Klaus compelled me to turn it off" He said sarcastically

Damon crossed the street heading towards his car "All im saying is you need to stop being so serious all the time besides i was just having some fun back there" He said while unlocking his car and hopping into the drivers seat

Stefan got into the car aswell "Fun Damon, you nearly got yourself killed"

Damon started up the car and started heading towards Klaus' mansion "Yeah what else is new, besides i dont like the guy after what my friend Jerry told me apparently there maybe a war coming and i know which side i want to be on but lets just get back to Elena and i will explain everything in due time after i get more information" He said as he shifted gears while cutting of a car in the next lane

K&C

Klaus finally left his studio in the late afternoon. He headed downstairs towards the kitchen he heard Elijah and that insuffiable doppleganger leave a while ago so he figured he was safe well that was untill he saw her standing by the sink, she was facing him but she wasnt looking at him she was looking down too lost in her own thoughts to notice his presence her hands rubbing circles on her stomach, she looked beautiful in the yellow dress she was currently wearing as he looked her up and down. He tried not to stare to long at her stomach though knowing what he had created of inside her.

"Hello , love" He said as he contiuned to walk futher into the kitchen

Caroline snapped out of her thoughts startled by his voice. She looked up at him just staring at him, she didnt know what to say after everything that had gone down the night before. She took a breath before finally speaking "Klaus, i'm so sorry" She began but Klaus cut her off

"Caroline i think we need to talk there are thing's that i dont quite understand and that i need answers too"

Caroline sighed and looked at the ground nervously she knew this was coming i guess it was now or never she thought. She looked back up at him "Okay , but not here maybe in your room somewhere a bit more private"

Klaus nooded "Okay, i'll meet you there i just have a few calls to make and remember Caroline i want nothing but the truth" He said pulling out his cell phone and heading back out the room leaving her standing there

K&C

Caroline sat down on Klaus' bed it had been over half an hour and she was still waiting for him to show up so they could talk about everything. How long does it take for someone make a few phone calls anyway she thought to herself as she got up and started pacing around the room again , she walked over to his dresser and started looking at few items that he had sitting on top. She ran her fingers over a few necklaces that rested there before picking up a bottle of cologne next and smelling it , she smiled breathing in the scent that she was beginning to love. She jumped and nearly dropped the bottle when she heard the door opening from behind her , she quickly put the bottle back in its place before turning around

Klaus headed to his bedroom after trying to reach Dean , he hadnet heard from him in a while and all of his calls lately have gone straight to voicemail and this call wasent any different. He seemed to have disapeared off the face of the earth to say he was angry was an understatement he was furious he told him to keep an eye on Caroline to protect her at all cost as he couldent himself but judging by how Caroline is here now and the state she was in when she arrived he had failed him and if ever saw him again there will be hell to pay no one crossed Klaus Mikealson and got away with it. He opened the door to his room a small smile appearing on his lips as he saw Caroline jump and quickly trying to put is bottle of colonge back on the dresser "Sorry for keeping you waiting the calls went longer than expected , so why dont you make yourself comfortable and tell me everything from the start" He said gesturing for her to take a seat

Caroline walked over to his bed and sat down while Klaus opted to stand leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. She sighed taking a breath "Okay well obviously you know how and when this happened" She said gesturing to her stomach

Klaus walked towards her his hands behind his back and stopped in front of her "Yes Caroline i am quite aware of how and when it happened i remember it quite vividly actually" He replied with a smirk

Caroline rolled her eyes him at him "Yes im sure you do, well anyway about six weeks after that i started feeling sick i was tired all the time so i knew something was up i put it down to the flu but after not getting any better and the whole vampires cant get sick thing i decided to take a test just to put my mind at ease. I knew what it would say because vampires cant get pregnant its impossible but you know me i like to cover all my basis but it turned out to be positive and for weeks after that i walked around in a daze i was so confused i didnet know what to feel or do i couldent talk to any of my friends cause they wouldnt understand i was all alone. After a while i made an appointment with the doctors but i freaked out and left and thats when i ran into Bonnie and she comfirmed that i was definitely pregnant apparently she felt it when she came in contact with me, ive been so scared Klaus " She admitted tears starting to fall from her eyes

Kluas knelt in front of her taking her hands in his, his heart breaking at the sight of her crying "You could of came straight to me love, we could of dealt with this together there was no need for you to go through this any longer then you had too" He said squeezing her hand a bit

Caroline looked at him for moment before retracting her hands from his and standing up abruptly causing him to stumble back a bit. She walked to the other side room before turnimg around to face him "What are you saying" She asked him confused

Klaus already standing took a few steps towards her "Sweetheart, you know this shouldnt even be possible i know a witch who is powerful enough to get rid of whatever it is inside you"

Caroline stared at him in disbelief "I cant believe you, how can you say that get rid of what it is inside me, your children , our children are what are inside me Klaus" She said angerly as she pushed past him to head out of the door

"Dont turn your back on me" He yelled as he flashed in front of her

She stopped walking and looked at him "I should've turned my back on you ages ago" She replied yelling aswell, god this conversation was starting resemble one she had with him a while back she thought to herself. She took a few steps back from him placing her hands on her hips "Seriously Klaus , these are our children we cant just get rid of them like they are nothing they are a part of me as they are you" She said her anger still rising. God what was with this man he was just so infuriating she couldent believe what he was suggesting

Klaus sighed "Caroline you dont understand , you have no idea what you could be carying what i might have created inside you. This isent a normal pregnancy they could be dangerous they might hurt you i think it would be safer besides it would save them from ever knowing there bastard father" He added coldly

Caroline soften at that and looked at him sadly before closing the distance between them , she rested a hand on his cheek she felt him stiffen under her touch before he began to relax "Klaus , i know this is a lot to take in i was in shock when i first found out aswell but now i wouldent want it any other way" She smiled at him sweetly before adding "There is nothing dangerous about these children i can feel it i mean there half me and half you , a perfect mix" She said smiling softly

Klaus scoffed "Sweetheart , nothing that comes from me can be good trust me" He said as he moved away from her and sat down on his bed

Caroline came up and sat beside him her thigh touching his as she tried to ignore the warmth she felt there as she began to speak "I know what your thinking ive heard the stories Klaus and you are nothing like Mikael, that man didnt care about anyone but himself even his own family didnet like him he was just jealous of what you had he saw that your siblings cared and loved you unconditionaly even when you only shared half of there blood and thats one thing Mikael never had no matter how much he comanded it. So he took everything out on you when really you were just a innocent child in all this it wasent your fault about your moms infidelity. I know the man you are today is mostly due to Mikael but ive seen the real you, the man you can be. I've seen the humanity you keep buried deep inside because thats the man you are when you are with me you are sweet , charming a bit of a cocky arse sometimes maybe" She adding joking.

Klaus smiled and laughing a bit at that "All part of the Mikaelson charm, sweetheart" He replied

Caroline rolled her eyes "Anyway as i was saying i know how much you care and love your siblings even know you have a strange way of showing it , but thats how i know how lucky these children are to have you as a father"

Klaus turned to face her smiling as tears started to gather in his eyes he took her hands in his placing a small kiss on them "Thankyou, sweetheart" He said quietly

Caroline gave him a smile before moving there still joined hands and placing them on her stomach "Can you feel it" She asked looking at Klaus

Klaus just nodded looking down at her stomach he could feel it he closed his eyes as he became overwhelmed with feelings of love and warmth it was like he was feeling the essence of his children the love they had for him and Caroline shining through, he also felt how powerful and strong these children were . He opened his eyes smiling with his dimples showing as tear fell down his face

Caroline smiled aswell using her thumb to wipe away the tear that had fallen down his face, she knew what he felt because she felt it to unconditional love "Klaus theres something else i need to tell you about the babies" She added Klaus just nooded for her to continue so she strated to speak again "Well, when Bonnie and i found out she decided to contact the spirits for answers but instead we got her grandmother Shelia and she explained it all to us apparently our children are very special Klaus, a true form of nature"

"True form of nature" Klaus asked questionably

"Yes, a true Hybrid half werewolf, half vampire and half witch because of your mother" Caroline continued to explain the rest and Bonnie's involvement in it all before stopping and looking at him for his reaction

Klaus sat there stunned for a moment his children where going to be the most powerful, feared creatures in the whole supernatural world he couldent help but feel a little proud about that he thought with a smile. He looked up at Caroline who was looking at him waiting for him to speak "Sorry love, just a lot to take in but i must say im impressed with want we have created who would of thought me and you would be the perfect match huh" He laughed

Caroline moved away from hiim "Umm about that theres one other thing i kinda left out" She said nervously

"Yes Caroline what is it" Klaus asked her concerned

Caroline stood up quicky pacing in front of the bed "Umm well Shelia said that the reason i was able to get pregnant with your children was because we were , i am your umm mate" She finally finished looking down at the ground not wanting to look at his face. She heard him get up and come and stand in front of her

Klaus stood in front of her he used his finger to tilt her chin up so she was looking at him, he smiled softly at her before speaking "I kind of already knew, sweetheart"

Caroline stared at him confused for a while "What, but how?" She finally said

Klaus smiled at her again before replying "I felt it the first time i saw you and it became even stronger the first time you drank from me i knew i was attracted to you , you were they first woman in a thousand years to truly capture my attention, you are so beautiful , strong and full of light i just didnt quite understand what it really was at the time. I had heard about mates there one true love and about there unbreakable bond that last a lifetime but i didnt think i would ever come to find mine because not belonging to a pack and being a Hybrid and all that but with everything you just told me im starting to think otherwise ive always had this strong pull towards you now i know why" Klaus admitted to her carassing her face with his hand

Caroline leaned in to his touch smiling "Well thanks for the heads up" She joked before adding "And i know what you mean about the pull i feel it too but it seems too be gone now i feel kind of complete and happy" She said smiling as she wrapped her arms aroud his neck burying her head into his shoulder

Klaus smiled aswell holding her tighter breathing in her sweet , floral scent "Me too , for the first time in a thousand years" He replied generally before adding "You know sweetheart you havent told me who the werewolf was that bit you" He asked pulling back a bit to look at her

Caroline sighed "Thats a story for another time lets not ruin this moment okay i like being wrapped up in your arms its that most normal and safest ive felt in a while" She said with another smile

Klaus kissed her on the forehead "Another time then , promise?"

She smiled before agreeing "I promise" She whispered

Klaus went to hug her again, he just couldent get enough of holding her in his arms but before he did he noticed something hidden under her dress he pulled it out and started to laugh when he saw that it was his necklace with the wolf charm attached to it "Well love, stealing my things now are we" He joked

Caroline blushed out of embarrassment "Oh my god, im so sorry i totally forgot i still had this on i just saw it and couldent resist it was just so beautiful, here i'll give it back to you" She said as she started to take it off

Klaus stopped her before she could tucking it back safely under her dress "Nonsence love, keep it. It looks much better on you then me anyway besides this way you can keep me close to your heart" He said placing another small kiss to her forehead

Caroline smiled wrapping her arms around him once again "Thankyou" She whispeared

 **Sorry once again for the very late update sometimes it may be a while between updates because of life getting in the way and all that but remember i will continue to update im not giving up on this story or Klaroline :) Thanks for sticking with me and for your patience hope you all are having a lovely day/night :)**


	8. Tales Of Betrayel p1

**AN- Annnd i'm back for the 8th installment of my story yay! So sorry it took me so long but i would like to say thankyou to everyone who is reading, reviewing, favouring and following me and my story and for being very patiant with me it means a lot. I am once again sorry for the very late update its just been so hectic in my life my internet on my laptop wasent working so i couldent post anything even if i wanted to and i have also had a case of writers block which was really annoying , so many times i sat down at my laptop and just stared at a blank screen lol. I have so many ideas for this story its just the matter of writing the events that lead up to them anyway here is chapter 8 finally so please remember to let me know what you think your reviews make my day :)**

 **On a side note I had a funny dream the other night of klaus and Caroline i remember that they were at this dinner party and Caroline was seated next too Marcel who was trying to converse/flirt with her but she wasent really taking notice as she was to busy glaring at Klaus from across the table as he was sitting next to Camille flirting with her trying to make Caroline jealous - i have weird dreams sometimes lol maybe i should make it into a oneshot what do you's think ? :)**

 **Thanks again i hope you all are having a lovely day/night xo**

 **Disclaimer- I do not not own The vampire diaries or The originals**

The rain poured down and the thunder rumbled loud in the night sky over New Orleans as lighting flashed every now and then. Klaus sighed it had been three days since his confrotation with Caroline things were definitely different between them now but they still havent excactly confessed anything or taken the next step in their relationship he wasent sure what they were at this moment he just knew that he loved her, she was his mate after all. He felt his inner wolf trying to claw it self to the surfuce wanting so badly to claim her again to make her his, to mark her with his words , his mouth and another part of his anatomy that was always painfully hard when he was around her, he smirked at the thought of getting a chance to ravish her again. Bringing his thoughts back to the problem at hand before the went down a very sinful path he couldent help wonder why things had to be so damn confusing he couldent just tell her that he loved her, love was meant to be a vampires greatest weakness , he said so himself once but what he felt towards her was the complete opposite to that those three little words just terrified the hell out of him plus did she love him like that even with her carrying his children and the whole being his mate, could she look past all the bad and see the real man inside. She had told him the other night that she saw him and that she understood why he was the way he was but did she really mean it well he was hoping she did . He looked up at the night sky as thunder contiuned to roar his thought's went to his unborn children then, could he be a good father as Caroline told him three nights ago he knew he would never put his children through what that bastard Mikael put him through he would never inflict that kind of pain on them he just didnet want to screw this up even know he felt there love for him as he touched Carolines stomach he felt connected to her and his children in that moment, his family, that thought brought a geniune smile to his face. He was just worried he didnet want to let them down they derserve a better father then him, his first thought when he found out was that they couldent be good expecially being his thats why he wanted her to get rid of them he thought he was protecting her from something that was bad but now he knew differently he couldent get rid of them not now not after what he felt that night he felt their love and warmth surrounding him he knew their children were good and innocent and he just didnet want to fail them but he did know that he loved them and wanted to protect her and his children no matter what he would die for his family that was one thing he knew for sure. Damn his thoughts were confusing he thought sighing to himself as he exited the balcony of his private sitting area closing the double french doors behind him before heading over to pour himself another glass of whiskey he felt two familiar presence's behind him as he poured a second glass

"So what did you and the dear Katerina want to dicuss this time, brother" He asked turning around and handing Elijah a glass ignoring Katherine completly

Katherine just rolled her eyes as she sat down on one of the arm chairs crossing her arms over her chest

Elijah acceppted his drink thanking his brother and went and sat on one of the leather couches "Well Niklaus you see we didnet excactly get to finish our conversation from the other night, there are other matters that we must dicuss"

Klaus just leaned against the fireplace eyeing both of them as he drank his drink slowly "I see and what other factors did you forget to mention the other night brother there isent another impregnated girl out there somewhere is there" He joked before turning serious after a moment as Elijah still remained silent "Well are you gonna tell me or not im not much in the mood for this tonight Elijah so out with it or leave" He said as walked past them towards the door

"I have information concerning you, Caroline and your children" Katherine said nervously speaking up from her spot in the chair

Klaus was on her in a second as he ripped her up violently from the chair and pinned her against the nearest wall "WHAT DO YOU KNOW" He yelled his eyes flashing yellow as anger began to consumme him

"Niklaus please let her go and let her talk, you need to hear this it's important" Elijah said trying to calm his brother down fearful that he might actually kill her this time

Klaus let her go forcefully throwing her to the ground before bending down and gripping her throat as he whispered in her ear "Mark my words one of these days your noble saviour wont be here to help you and when that days comes i will enjoy inflicting the most torture's , most painful and the most slowest of death's known to man upon you that will make you wish that i sacraficed you all those years ago" He let her go smiking to himself as he saw her eyes grow wide as feared filled them. "Now where were we ahhh yes you were about to tell some very important news ,now come on do tell i dont have all night" He laughed as he went over and poured himself another drink

Elijah rushed over to her to help her up but Katherine brushed him off as she gathered her strength to stand up by herself somehow she always ended up on the ground with bruises on her neck whenever she was in the presence of Klaus.

K&C

"So can we trust this Katherine" Anora asked as she put the last candle down on the ground completing the circle

Genevieve stood standing off to the side leaning against a tree in the old cementary as she watched Anora work "I think so , she wouldent cross us i mean if somethings happens to me it happens to her beloved daughter Nadia, all curtiousy of this little life binding spell i may of placed upon her to tie her life with mine and i know Katherine she wouldent do anything to jeopardize her daughters life well lets just hope she is smart enough not to betray us " She replied with a dark expression

Anora looked up from her spot on the ground as she knelt in the middle of the circle "So what is the plan then Genevieve why tell her all this information when you know she will go and tell the Hybrid"

Genevieve moved so she was just standing outside of the circle "Thats the whole idea what Katherine is telling them isent excactly the truth besides she dosent know everything i just told her the basics. I need her blood to complete the ritural you know nothing makes a spell complete without a little bit of human doppleganger blood put in anyway she is going to play nice and be our inside person she will gather the information we need they may know that they have atleast five weeks intill the spell will take place but they dont what to expect leading up to it, i need Caroline and the children prepared i need to take their blood and get them weaker as the weeks go by, if there as poweful as i think they will be i need to take precaustions" She replied before adding "Are you almost done"

Anora looked up her eyes pitch black as every candle came to light "Yes lets begin' She said as lightning and thunder started to rumble and flash across the night sky

K&C

Caroline opened her eyes, her vision a little hazy "It's so dark cold where am i?" She whispers to herself. She begins to stand up a little shakily on her legs , laying both of her hands protectively on her stomach sighing in relief as she can still sense them, her eyes begin to adjust to the darkness as trees and headstones start to take shape then she begins to realize where she is "I'm in the cemetery, what the hell am I doing in the cemetery" She says out loud to herself beginning to freak out a bit more now. All of a sudden a chill runs down her spine as she can feel a presence behind her watching her in the dark. She feels it move out of the shadows and slowly move towards her as she takes of running, she can still feel it behind her gaining on her as she forces herself to go faster using her vampire strength then all of sudden the ground underneath her gives way, she trys to grab a hold of something to steady her fall but it's to late as she falls down the the muddy embankment. She comes to a stop as she crashes into something hard groaning from the momentary pain she forces herself upright to face what stopped her fall, as the moonlight hits she realizes it's a muddy grave but the scripture she reads has has her gasping in fear 'Hear lies Caroline Forbes , died aged 17' She continued to read it unable to move as she hears an eerie cold voice behind her say "I'm sorry my dear, but you have what we want and in order to obtain them from you, we must take something from you but don't worry it won't hurt much" Caroline goes to turn around to face the unknown presence that was threatening her and her children's life but before she can she suddenly feels a sharp object pierce her abdomen as pain starts to ripp through her stomach and with that she scream's bolting upright in bed.

It was a dream, just a dream she says to herself sighing in relief but suddenly grabbs a hold of stomach again as another wave of pain shots through her, tears begin to stream down her face as the pain intensifie's. She lift's up the blanket to see blood pooled on sheet beneth her "Oh god ,please no" She sob's out "KLAUS" She cries "KLAUS" She scream's out again without hearing a reponse she begins to wonder where he is, she was in a house full of vampires yet no-one can hear her scream for help, she saw something burning in the corner of her eye "sage" She breathed out why the hell was there sage burning she thought to herself. She tryed to reach for her cell phone off the nightstand but quickly realise's she left it down stairs , screaming out in both frustrastion and agony she throw's the lamp that rested there against the wall as she decide's to get help herself . Crawling to the side of the bed she grabb's a hold of the bedside table for assistance and pull's herself up as she begins to make her way out of the bedroom towrds the stairs to wear she can people talking in the sitting room.

K&C

"Did it work" Genevieve ask's expectedly

Anora stood up holding a vile of blood with a smile on her face "It did i took some blood and also injected her with a mixture of wolfsbane and vervain that will will slowly begin draining her and making her weak"

"Good now we can get started on this spell, so are you sure she was alone" Genevieve asked as her as she took the vile of blood from her hands

"Yes i even took the libertie of burning the sage in the room so no-one can here if she calls for help at the moment she thinks it was dream a premonition of sorts when really it was reality but with this grand thunder storm going on it kind of conceals the fact that we were doing magic in the first place" Anora says as she begins pack up all the candles

Genevieve smiles "Great everything is working out perfectly soon we will have everything we ever wanted"

Anora smiled aswel "Heres too the witches ruling the city once more and with the most powerful beings standing beside us we will be unstoppable"

'And heres to me being Queen' Genevieve added quietly in her head she couldent help the smile that was beginning to form at the sound of that

K&C

"Can we trust her Elijah , this wouldent be the first time she has betrayed us you know" Klaus asked as soon as Katherine stepped out of the room surprisingly still alive

Elijah stood up from his seat on the couch straightning out his suit "I believe so i think she wants her freedom and she will do what ever it takes to help us to get it, it would be a bad move on her part to try and double cross us again"

"Well i dont know if i trust her i want her followed i want to know what she is up too if what she's saying isent true and if it comes to my attention that she is by any means lying to me i will kill her even in your presence i will end her miserable life so lets hope she's being trueful and as for that little witch and her coven they have no idea what's in store for them when i find hem mark my wor.." He was suddenly cut off by someone screaming in agony, Caroline he thought in panic as he flashed out the door.

K&C

Caroline was just about to take her first step down the stairs when another pain went through her "AHHHHH" She screamed out as she doubled over holding on to the rail for help

"Caroline" Klaus called out in a panic as he took in her apperance her face was pail and her skin looked sickly and sweaty , his gaze travelled lower as her gasped in fear as he saw that her sleep shorts and the inside of her thighs were covered in blood

Caroline looked up to the sound of his voice and saw Klaus' fear sticken face as he stared up at her from the bottom of the stairs. She was just about to reply when she felt a wave of dizziness hit her as her knees gave way just as she was preparing herself to hit the cold floor or worse fall down the stairs she was suddenly swooped up in a warm embrace she opened up her eyes and smiled weakly "Klaus'" She breathed out before darkness over took her

"Caroline" , "Caroline" he called to her as he begun shaking her lightly in his arms with no reponse "ELIJAH" He yelled

Elijah flashed to his brothers side immediatly at the sound of his distressed voiice "What happened" He asked as he took in the sight of a unconscious Caroline in his brothers arms

"GET ME BONNIE NOW" He growled out before flashing away to his room

While Elijah took off to find the woman in question

K&C

Not even five minutes later Elijah came through his bedroom door with the whole Mystic falls gang in tow

"Oh my god Care is she going to be okay, what happened" Elena asked as she walked towards her friend

"Is she alright" Matt asked worriedly

"What the hell are they all doing in here i only asked for Bonnie" Klaus growled from his spot next Caroline on his bed as he looked at them all

"Niklaus there her friends and they were worried about her " Elijah begun to explain

"We are not leaving we care about her to you know, she is our best friend and we have as much right to be here as you do" Elena spoke up close to tears

Klaus just glared at her before relenting "Fine, but i want him out of here" He said staring directly at Damon who was standing at the back of the group

Damon just smirked "Fine i could do with a drink anyway, you coming Stefan" He asked as he looked at his brother for an answer

Stefan stood there for a moment looking at his friend who was lying still in the bed before him "No i think i might stay"

"Suit yourself" Damon replied as he headed out the door

"Okay everyone i need you all to be quiet so i can consentrate and connect to Caroline and the babies i need to see whats going on" Bonnie said as she walked around the bed to where Caroline laid and begun to chant connecting her mind to hers.

K&C

About half an hour later and more than one outburst from a very angry and inpatiant Hybrid Bonnie was finally done "Okay im done" Bonnie said as she got up from the bed

"So how is she, how are the babies, what happened" Klaus asked her concerned as he came to stand by Caroline's side

"Im not entirely sure but it seems she was experiancing a miscarriage but somehow the bleeding stopped and the babies are fine like nothing ever happened" Bonnie replied confused

"What, what do you mean" Klaus asked just as confused

"What im saying is that i think you children somewhow healed her and them aswel" She smiled before saying "They are very special Klaus so much more than i originally thought"

"So what your saying miss. Bennet is that Niklaus and miss. Forbes' children already process there powers even in the womb" Elijah asked trying to piece it all together

"Yes thats excactly what im saying, but there may be other factors that caused her to begin to miscarry"

"What do you mean other factors, do think someone else may have been involved" Klaus asked clenching his fist's at his side his anger rising again

"I dont know it may have been stress but i just want to be sure so it dosent happen again i'll look through my grimoire and see what i can find out , i'll leave you alone with her" Bonnie said as went to head out the door

"Okay, let me know if you find anything" Klaus said already forming his own ideas of finding out what happened but his all seemed to end alot more bloodier, he walked over to his fire place and started to pour himself a glass of scotch that rested on the mantle

"I'll leave you alone aswel call me if you need anything brother" Elijah said as he patted his brother on the shoulder before leaving the room

Elena went up and kissed Carolines forehead "i will be down stairs, please wake up soon Care we need you" She whispered to her friend

Stefan and Matt also said goodbye to there friend before following them out

Bonnie stopped suddenly, turning around to face Klaus a smile playing at her lips "Oh and Klaus before i forget your Sons are absolutely beautiful just like there mother" She added as she disappeared through the door. Bonnie laughed when they all heard the sound of glass breaking in the bedroom

On the other side of the door Klaus just stood there speachless with a smile starting to form on his lips as his glass of scotch was now broken by his feet.

 **Thankyou all once again i hope you enjoyed this chapter and i hope it wasent too short and please excuse all the mistakes as ive only read through it like twice lol. So what did you think about the little twist with Katherine , i actually like Katherine as a character and always wanted her with Elijah so thats why i made it that her little betrayal was forced on her part and it wasent willing. Let me know what you all think hopeing that the next update wont be so long inbetween please review i love reading them they make my day . Thankyou :)**

 **Hey guys im also after a cover for my story so if there is anyone out there who can help me that would very much appreciated thankyou in advance :)**


	9. Tales Of Betrayel p2

**AN- Thanks everyone for all the reviews, follows of me and my story, favouring and to everyone reading this story it means alot :)**

 **I'm currently sitting on my couch writing this chapter out as i ice my foot trying to get the swelling down, i sprained it while i was out at a friends house i missed the last step on her veranda and twisted it so i thought since i'm immobile for the time being i might as well update my next chapter lol**

 **Remember to leave a review and let me know what you thought :)**

 **And as i asked in my last chapter i'm** **after a cover for my story so if there is anyone out there who can help me or know's how i can get one please let me know it would be very much appreciated thankyou in advance** **:)**

Caroline awoke hours later to a gentle breaze drifting across her face, she turned her head and noticed that the double doors to the balcony were wide open as the white mesh curtains were flowing into the room. She sighed and begun to relax back into the covers of the very comfy bed as she closed her eye's snuggling deeper into the pillow breathing in his scent she opened her eyes then she was in Klaus' bed how did she get into Klaus' bed when she was sleeping in one of the guest bedrooms as the relisation of what happened earlier on in the night dawned on her. She shot up in bed in a panic ripping the blankets away from her body , she looked down and sighed in relief when she noticed there wasent any blood , she placed her hands on her stomach and smiled to herself when she heard two strong heartbeats 'Maybe it was just a dream' she thought. She felt his presence in the room then as she breathed in his intoxicating scent that always seemed to comfort her in a way. She glanced over at him he was standing in front of the open double french doors that led to the balcony. He hadn't spoken yet he just stood there staring at her his eyes filled with so much emotion a mixture of relief and worry his unshed tears threatning to spill at any moment "Klaus" She said in a near whisper, he was at her side in a instant pushing her hair behind her ear as he caressed her cheek with his thumb. She closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of his loving touch.

He grabbed a blood bag of the night stand that he place their earlier offering it too her "Drink love, it will help you feel better and after what you've been through i think you need it"

She didnet hesitate as she grabbed the blood bag out of his hand and tore it open and downed the whole thing , she placed the empty bag back on the night stand when she was finished sitting up straighter as she looked at him "It wasn't a dream was it" She asked him hesitantly afraid of the answer

Klaus looked at her as he continued to caress her face again "No love, it wasn't" He told her in a gentle tone

Caroline couldent help the tears that started to flow at his confirmation "Oh god Klaus we nearly lost them , i cant believe we nearly lost our babies" She sobbed out

Klaus' heart broke at the sight of the woman he loved and the realisation that they could of indeed lost their children tonight , as a tear fell down his cheek. He pulled her into a hug cradling her tightly against his chest as she cried harder into his shoulder. He just held her for a moment unsure of what to say he wasent one for comforting people but he would try for her, so he began running a soothing hand up and down her back whispering the most comforting words he could think of "Shhh love i'm here, it's okay your alright now their safe and are perfectly fine we didnet lose them"

Caroline hugged him tighter pressing her body more closely against his "Im so sorry i dont know what happened one second i was sleeping dreaming about something i cant seem to remember and the next i woke up in excruciating pain , there was so much blood Klaus , so much blood that i thought they were gone that i would never get to see my beautiful babies or watch them grow up" Caroline's voice broke as she began to cry again "It was my fault Klaus i nearly killed our babies"

Klaus pulled back a little so he could look at her , he wiped her tears away with his thumb as his own tears escaped his eyes aswell "Nonsence love, dont you dare say that how could you possibly think such a thing it was not your fault Caroline, these things happen for no apparent reason but our children are fine they are safe now so just focus on that okay beside's they are strong little fighters i mean who do you think healed you and them in the first place" He said with a smile as he thought of how special his children actually were

Caroline sniffled looking up at him with wide eyes "You mean they healed me from inside the womb is that even possible" She asked as she wiped her eyes and began rubbing her hands up and down her stomach a small smile forming on her lips

Klaus placed his hands on top of hers smiling when he felt the warmth that filled him "They are half werewolf, half vampire, half witch i ensure you love anythings possible besides our sons are going to be something truly amazing" He added with another smile

Caroline gasped pushing away from him "What" She chocked out "Did you just say son's" She asked in disbelief

Klaus couldent stop smiling "Yes i did love Bonnie confirmed it earlier when she had to connect to you to see what was wrong, we are expecting two boys Caroline "

Caroline let out shriek of happiness as she bombarded him with another hug the force of it catching him off guard causing him to fall backwards on to the bed with her attached firmly against him "Oh my god Klaus i cant believe it boy's were having boy's" She squealed her face lighting up in happiness any trace of sadness no longer apparent as joy filled her

Klaus laughed as he sat up with her still connected to him "I know love , i know" He said enjoying the bright smile that graced her beautiful face he was suddenly aware of how close they were sitting he could smell the sweet , flowery scent of her perfume that he loved so much. He sat there lost in her blue eyes as he his gaze began to wonder down to her perfect pink lips smirking when she did the same , he looked back up at her for a moment seeing her lust filled gaze that was solely focused on him. He ever so slowly begun to lean in giving her plenty of opportunity to pull away if she wanted too but when she didnet he gently pressed his lips against hers

Caroline sighed at the feeling of his soft full lips on hers , his kiss was gentle, reasurring and loving all at the same time . They kept kissing like that for a while just the gentle caress of their lips gliding against eachothers intill Caroline couldnt take anymore, pressing her lips harder against his as she wrapped her arms around his neck and sliding her hands through his hair.

Klaus quickly got the hint groaning as he pulled her by the hips so she was pressed more firmly against him one arm curling around her waist as the other went to her head burying it self into her curls securing her there as he deepened the kiss. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip demanding access into mouth

Caroline obliged moaning into the kiss when his tongue entered her mouth , she gripped his hair tighter as they fought for dominance. Eventually she gave up as she moaned in pleasure relishing in the feeling of what each stroke of klaus' tongue was creating inside of her as Heat began to ignite throughout her body . They kissed like that for a little bit longer the sounds of moans and groans being the only noise you can hear throughout the bedroom. She pressed her bottom half more firmly against him gridding her hips against his.

Klaus growled into her mouth at the friction she was causing making him harder than he already was, biting down on her bottom lip gently, he broke the kiss smirking at her as they pulled away resting their foreheads against eachother

"I think we should stop sweetheart , before we go any futher and i cant stop myself from ravishing you and we both know that you are not quite up for what i have planned for you" Klaus said in a husky voice

Caroline nodded as a blush rose on her cheeks "Not too boost your ego or anything but if its anything like last time, i can hardly wait" She said a little breathlessly as she smiled seductively at him

Klaus just smirked at her as he leaned in and peaked her on the lips "Me either love i cant wait to reacquaint myself with your beautiful body" He said as he kissed her neck

Caroline moaned as he contiued to kiss her "Okay Klaus as you said if you continue this you wont be able to stop and im tired and hungry and i dont think i will have enough stamina to keep up with you" Caroline joked

Klaus pulled back smirking devilishly at her before he flashed on top her and started tickling her sides where her tank top had ridden up leaving her skin exposed

"Klaus stop...please stop" She laughed as she tried to wriggle herself out of his grasp

Klaus couldn't help but laugh with her forgetting about everything that occured tonight as he enjoyed this sweet and innocent moment with her. The sound of her laugh was like music to his ears he would give anything to hear that sound for all of eternity. He pulled back smiling at her with his dimples on full show "Ticklish are we sweetheart, now thats interesting" He smirked as he went back and tickled her again grinning at the beautiful girl squirming and laughing uncontrollable beneath him

Klaus finally released her as she laid there trying to regain her breath , she looked up at him and couldn't stop smiling she hasn't laughed like that in along time and it was all because of this beautiful man on top of her. She loved when he was like this with her laughing and being playful his humanity shining through so brightly , she just wished he showed it more often and around other people

Klaus let her go and kissed her on the forehead "Rest love , i'll bring you up something to eat" He said as he got off her and headed towards the door

Caroline scooted back and got into bed snuggling under the covers "Klaus" She whispered

Klaus turned around just as he was about to close the door behind him "Yes sweetheart"

"What did Bonnie see when she entered my mind , did she find out why it happened" Caroline asked him

"I'm not sure but we are looking into it just to be safe so it doesn't happen again but dont worry too much it was probably nothing out of the ordinary, we will talk about it more in the morning i'll be back soon with your food" Klaus said as he exited the room

"Okay" She said hopeing there really wasn't anything to worry about

K&C

 _Bonnie looked at the beautiful clear blue lake infront of her, she didn't even remember falling asleep she must of been so exhausted from going through her Grimoirs for hours on end. She picked up a stone and threw it towards to the lake watchng as it skipped over the water she sighed it was so peaceful here_

 _"Hello Darling" Kol whispered in her ear as he came to stand beside her_

 _Bonnie nearly jumped a metre in the air "God, Kol you scared the hell out of me, what are doing here"_

 _Kol laughed "Sorry darling didnet mean too and dont sound too excited about my presence"He joked_

 _She gave him a smile as she came to stand infront of him and put her arms around his neck "You know i didnet mean it like that i love seeing you i'm just surprised to see you so soon"_

 _Kol leaned in and kissed her quickly before pulling away laughing when Bonnie pouted at the loss of contact before he turned serious "Sorry, but as much as i would like to do this with you right now , i have something really important to tell you"_

 _Bonnie stepped out of his embrace a look of concern covering her face "What, what is it" She said asked starting to get worried at his serious tone_

 _Kol was silent for a while just stairing straight ahead_

 _"Kol your kind of freaking me out here, what do have to tell me" Bonnie voice rose as she asked him again_

 _Kol looked at her and sighed placing his hands on her shoulders "Bonnie you must listen to me okay this is important there are some very powerful people after Klaus, Caroline and my nephews you must be prepared , you must help eachother , no matter what your differences are you must stand together to defeat them"_

 _Bonnie just stared at him taking in everything he was telling her "Who are they Kol" She said after a while_

 _"A very poweful witch named Anora your ancestor i believe and a crazy bitch named Genevieve who is desperatly in love with my brother and will do anything i mean anything to get what she wants so dont underestimate her. Then theres Marcel and Klaus' former Hybrid Dean trying to take over New Orleans. Marcel's just scared that he will loose his throne to Klaus again you know the usaul there not too much of a threat at the moment but still you must keep a close eye on them but as for Anora and Genevieve they are" Kol told Bonnie_

 _"Oh my god Kol , Anora is a very powerful witch and a dangerous one at that my grams use tell me story's about her when i was younger about how she was shunned out of her family for abusing her powers and then she created her own coven that solely practiced black magic she isent someone to take lightly " Bonnie said as she turned away from him_

 _Kol grabbed her by the arm and spun her back around to face him "Be careful darling there's a war coming make sure you are prepared they will need you more than anything. Anora maybe powerful but so are you, You dont have to do this alone with my family , your friends, my nephews and the essence of their power's on your side we can be unstoppable" He said smirking_

 _Bonnie looked up at him confused "What do you mean the essence of their power"_

 _Kol kissed her on the lips "Dont worry darling , i'll explain it all in due time but now i have to go remember what i told you oh and please becareful witches can be nasty little things"_

 _Kol suddenly stopped talking at Bonnie's glare "Of course not all witches are thats why i said can be besides i do know one witch that is a beautiful , tasty little thing who has the most gorgeous body that i cant wait to ravish" He said smiling seductively at her placing his arms around her waist_

 _Bonnie blushed smiling up at him "Nice save , but getting way off track here" as she leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss_

 _Kol kissed her back smiling as he pulled away "Sorry, well anyway Anora she can be sneaky and can get in peoples subsconscious and make them think it was all just a dream usaully people wont remember it when they wake up so just becareful okay"_

 _Bonnie just looked at him "How do you know so much about witches"_

 _"Your forgetting that i used to be a witch myself and an Original one at that so i know some things and I'm currently dating a very sexy, feisty and powerful witch" He said smirking at her before adding "Plus being invisable and stuck on the other side kinda has its advantages, okay darling i really have too leave now, i love you Bonnie" He said as he kissed her quickly again before disappearing_

 _Bonnie just stared at the spot he disappeared from before whispering "I love you too"_

K&C

"I want to know where she is at all times, dont let her out of your sights got it, okay let me know me know what you find out" Klaus said as he finished up a phone call with one of his Hybrids Jayce. He put a few of his Hybrids on the task of trailing Katherine if she makes one little slip he will know about it.

"Good morning Niklaus, everything well with miss Forbes i gather" Elijah asked as he entered the dining room a little while later with his coffee and the morning paper

Klaus turned around from his spot in front of the dining room window "Yes Elijah everything is fine she is sleeping at the moment , which reminds me i better go speak to Bonnie and see if she found out anything that will help us figure out what happened last night " Klaus said as he went to leave the room

Elijah looked up from his newspaper "You know Niklaus we havent really spoken about you and Miss Forbes and that fact thats she's carrying your children properly yet"

Klaus groaned he should of known this was coming he really didnet want to have this conversation with Elijah with all of his phycoanalysing and how do you feel about that crap he already had that with Camille and it was bloody annoying "Theres nothing to talk about brother, so if you will excuse me i must go and find that little witch of ours" Klaus replied before flashing upstairs

"Another time then" Elijah said knowing he would of heard him

K&C

Bonnie came out of the bathroom of the guest bedroom she was currently occupying after getting ready for the day and nearly had a heart attack at the sight of Klaus casually leaning against the headboard of the bed , she placed a hand over heart to try and steady her breathing "What the hell is it with you Mikealson's and scaring the crap out of people"

Klaus looked at her confused "Excuse me"

She shook her head "Nothing, what are you doing in hear Klaus, dont you knock"

Klaus laughed "Your forgetting Bonnie that this my home and i can enter when i please , now there is no time for pleasantries i came here to discuss the matters of last night did you find out anything useful" He asked her cutting right to the chase

Bonnie went and sat on the side of the bed sighing as she begun to explain to him everything Kol had told her and her suspicion of what might had really happened to Caroline last night

Klaus just sat there listening to everything she was telling him his anger rising with every passing moment his mind working overtime ' _He will kill that Anora for nearly costing him Caroline and his Children he would end her life no one touched his family and got away with it he would protect them no matter what and as for Genevieve well he had a lot planned for her aswel , he should of known that she was behind this plan and not Sophie Deveraux but he will kill each and every one of those conniving little witches and as for Marcel and his Hybrid Dean well he will beat them at their own game if they think they can outsmart him well they certainly have another thing coming '_ He thought to himself an evil grin forming on his lips as another part of what Bonnie told him suddenly dawned on him "Hang on a moment you said Kol told you , why was Kol contacting you from the other side, is he alright?" He asked a bit of emotion seeping into his voice as he thought of his brother. He must admit he did miss Kol even with his mischievous way's and crude comment's. He drove him crazy most of the time but amongst all those dagger and liver threats he really did care about him

Bonnie gave a little smile at that ' _So he does care'_ She thought to herself before replying "Yes his fine a little annoying at time's but otherwise good and i'm the anchor remember so i'm the only one he can reach out too" She said twisting the truth a bit

"Fair enough, well Miss bennet it looks like we have a battle to prepare for , so go gather your Mystic falls gang and let them know whats going on we may need their help because if its a war they want it's a war there gonna get" Klaus said as he exited the room.

He pulled out his cell phone as soon as he left the room dialing a familiar number.

It rang four times before the woman on the other end answered "Hello"

"Hello Rebekah sweetheart, its been a while" He smirked to himself when he heard a scoff on the other end

"What do you want Nik, last time i saw you , you kicked me out of New Orleans remember"

Klaus just smirked "Now, now sister it was little spat i'm over it already so why dont you come home. we are family after all and theres so much i need to tell you"

There was laughter on the other end "Oh are we now" She replied sarcastically before adding "Well, what do you need to tell me"

"Well its really something you have to say face to face besides i have this lovely diamond crystal necklace shipped all the way from paris just collecting dust in my desk drawer and i was just gonna give it away too that Camille girl but i figured it was way to beautiful to waste on the likes of her so i have been racking my brain trying to find someone worthy but i " Before he could continue Rebekah cut him off

"Fine i'll be home by tomorrow evening " and with that she hanged up the phone.

Klaus laughed bribery always worked on her he knew his sister all to well.

 **Thanks so much for reading this chapter let me know what you thought and i hope the Klaroline kiss was okay it was my first time writting something like that so sorry if it was bad lol.**

 **I'm gonna explain a few things, So the conversation between Klaus, Elijah and Katherine in the last chapter that you didnet see was Katherine basically telling Klaus everything she told Elijah about what the witches had planned but instead of telling them it was Genevieve she told them it was Sophie behind it all so they wouldent know it was Genevieve and she would have the element of suprise but they obviously didnet expect Kol would be helping them out from the other side now did they lol**

 **And just clear up the minor details of this chapter we are just gonna assume that Bonnie or someone cleaned Caroline up from all the blood and changed her clothes okay :)**

 **And i will explain what the essence of their power means later on in the future chapters any ideas of who or what i could be referring too ? :)**

 **Remember to leave a review hope you all have a lovely day/night xo**


	10. Author's Note

**AN - Hey guys this isent a chapter unfortunatly just a very , very overdue AN.**

 **Im writing this to let you know i havn't forgotten about this story i know i havent updated in forever , 8mths to be excact ( my god has it really been that long 'shakes head and sighs' so sorry guys) Okay so firstly i would like to say sorry for not updating in so long life has just been very busy with , work , study and just life in general and i havent had time to write anything at all but hopefully that will change soon and i will update my story im thinking about writing a bunch of chapters that way when i finally get around to updating there will be more chapters for you's to enjoy and you dont have wait so long inbetween chapters. Secondly i did promise you all that i would continue and not abandon this story and i fully intend to do so its just taking me a while so please bear with me and thirdly i have changed my author name to ProphecyGirlxoxo. So Thankyou for all for your patience and continuous follows , fav's , reviews and reads of my story it means alot i really appriciate it :)**

 **Have a lovely day/night xoxo**


	11. Homecoming

**AN- Hey guys i would like to say thankyou to all my followers, favs and to everyone who is reading and reviewing my story so thanks again guys for taking the time out to read my story i really appreciate it 3 Im so sorry its taking me this long to update i feel so bad but life just got in the way and i haven't had time to update my stories or even read a fanfiction in months but i saw the final of the vampire diaries the other night and OMG KLAROLINE! I must of admit that i had lost a bit of faith in Klaus/Caroline with the whole her and Stefan thing but that last scene restored all my hope and now i'm back to writing and reading Klaroline fanfiction again just the way it should be . I'm really hoping that they will be endgame and she goes over to The originals and its not just another thing to tease the fans with as some people seem to think so.**

 **Well anyway im back with a new chapter of my story so i hope you all like it and please remember to leave me a review :)**

 **And ive also changed my screen name it's now ProphecyGirlxoxo**

 **Hope you all have a lovely day/night Xx**

Rebekah exited her private jet as it landed in New Orleans about 6pm the following evening it was cold , windy and raining 'Home sweet home' she said to herself. She buttoned up her black burberry coat and took out her umbrella so she could sheild herself against the rain as she made her way over to the black bmw that was waiting for her.

Once inside she placed her black louis vuitton tote bag beside her before pulling out her phone and decided to send Klaus a quick text to let him know she was on her way. She didnet know what was so important that he couldnt tell her over the phone she had left some very important buisness in europe to come back here so whatever he needed to tell her better be worth it. She tossed her phone back into her bag and settled in for the drive over to the Plantation.

K&C

Klaus was sitting in his studio, he was currently working on a landscape it was a beautiful field full of wildflowers that he and Kol used to escape to back when they were human , him to get away from Mikael and Kol to get out of doing whatever his chores were that day. They spent hours just stting under a tree drawing, carving or play fighting and mucking around with eachother he bonded with his brother alot during this time which brought them both closer together as brothers but after they turned they seemed to grow further and further apart.

Klaus' phone buzzed then with a new message , he wiped his hands on a cloth before pulling it out of his pocket and unlocking it he smiled when he saw that it was Rebekah texting him to say she was on her way he typed out a quick reply **'See you soon, little sister'** he hit send , then headed downstairs to find Elijah and wait for her arrival.

K&C

Rebekah arrived about twenty minutes later she grabbed her bag and exited the car and began to walk up the steps towards the front door while her driver retrieved her bags from the boot.

She let herself in and placed her bag and umbrella down on the entry hall table before heading towards the living room where she could hear her two brothers.

Elijah stood up as soon as he saw her walk into the room and went over and hugged his sister before giving her a small kiss on the cheek "Welcome home Rebekah , im so glad you decided to come" He smiled as he took her coat and placed it on the stand by the door.

"Thankyou Elijah , its good to see you too" Rebekah replied giving her brother a warm smile.

"Yes Rebekah sweetheart it is lovely to see you again" Klaus said from his spot infront of the fireplace , he made his way over to her giving her a kiss on the cheek aswell "Shall i get you a drink" He asked as he pulled away

"Bourbon please" Rebekah said as she made her way over to the couch and taking a seat

Klaus gave Rebekah her drink before grabbing his own and taking a seat in the armchair opposite her while Elijah occupied the other one.

Rebekah sipped her drink before looking up her brothers "Alright Nik im here so what did you want to tell me"

Klaus downed the rest of his drink before standing up to pour himself another one "How about another" Klaus asked ignoring what she had said , he wasn't even sure how to tell her but he wanted to tell her before Caroline and everyone came back from dinner. He had decided to let Caroline go out to dinner with Elena , Bonnie , Matt , Stefan and Damon he thought it would benefit Caroline to get of the house for a little while to get her mind of whats been happening. He would of gone with her himself but found it better if he stayed back he didn't want to bring too much attention to them and risk Marcel knowing anything just yet. So he let the Mystic falls gang go but he did purposely suggest heading to a nice restraunt, that unbeknownst to them iwas in a part of town where Marcel didn't usaully hang out and didn't have man tracking everyone's moves. He did trust them to keep her safe but he wasn't taking any chances so he had sent out three of his hybrids to follow her closely just incase.

Rebekah got up out of her seat "I didn't fly all the way here from europe just to have a drink with you Nik , now tell me what the hell was so important that you couldn't tell me over the damn phone" She said her voice raising as she was starting to more agitated

Klaus sighed "Calm down Rebekah love i will tell you , please sit" He said gesturing towards the couch as he grabbed another glass of bourbon before taking a seat himself

Rebekah reluctently sat down crossing her arms over her chest "Go on"

"Well you see ahh well the thing is" Klaus stumbled as he was trying to find the right words to say

"Just spit it out Nik, what is it" She asked getting annoyed

"Patience Rebekah a lot has happened around here since you left" Elijah told her as he came and sat down beside her on the couch

Klaus got up and started pacing around the room why was telling his sister so hard the thought of telling her made him nervous and it scared him a little bit maybe it was because this was Rebekah and she was the only one of his siblings that has stuck by him even after he had daggered her all those times she was still there for him so he was scared of what she will say and think or maybe it was because this was the first time he had uttered those two words out loud to anybody and that made this even more real , and that actually scared him more than anything.

Rebekah got up and walked over to Klaus "Nik please what is it were family you can tell me anything" She pleaded as she looked up at him. It must be really important if he is this hesitant and nervous to tell her she thought , she had never really seen him like this before.

Klaus stood there quiet for a moment before he suddenly blurted it out "Caroline's Pregnant"

Rebekah looked confused for a moment before speaking "This is what you needed to tell me so badly , i dont understand what this has to with me or us for that matter. So that mutt got her pregnant congratulations whats the big deal" She replied sarcastically

"Rebekah" Klaus growled out in warning

She ignored him and continued "I mean i dont know how it's even possible but who cares now you can finally move on from that stupid infatuation you have with her and finally focus on the people who actually care about you"

"Rebekah" He growled out again this time more loudly

Rebekah stopped talking then backing away from him when she noticed the murderous expression on his face

"Niklaus calm down she dosen't know" Elijah said as he quickly made his way over to stand infront of his sister before his brother did something he regretted

Rebekah came to stand beside Elijah and looked at them both confused "What, what are you's not telling me, yes Caroline's pregnant but still i dont understand what that has to with us"

"BECAUSE THEIR MINE , THE BABIES CAROLINE'S CARRYING ARE MINE"" Klaus shouted at her before walking over to the fireplace grabbing a bottle of bourbon off the mantle and taking a big swig of it.

Rebekah stood there in a state of shock of what he had just admitted , Caroline's pregnant to Klaus how is that even possible a vampire cant get pregnant maybe she's tricked him or maybe this was apart of a plan to somehow get rid of Klaus she wouldnt put it past them but would she be that stupid to try and betray her brother like this. She had a feeling that Caroline cared more about her brother than she's been letting on ofcourse she knew all about what happened in the woods that day when Katherine was supposedly on her death bed even though Klaus never told her anything but he was in way too good of a mood on the drive home and she didn't see either one of them to after dark that day plus he smelled like perfume so it didn't take a genius to put two and two together, but that didn't mean she trusted her.

Elijah grabbed her lightly by the arm then pulling her out of her thoughts "Rebekah are you okay" he asked her worriedly

Rebekah jumped at contact before looking up at him "Yes sorry its just alot to take in thats all" She replied walking over to where Klaus was at the fireplace opening another bottle of bourbon.

"Yes, it is" Elijah said as he went and took seat in the armchair that he was prevously occupying

"Nik" Rebekah said as she approached him, Klaus remained quiet so she continued "Are you sure there yours"

Klaus whipped his head around at that and glared at her "Rebekah" He said in low threatning voice

She backed up a bit at that "Dont get angry Nik im just trying to look out for you, i want to be sure that she is telling you the truth and its not just some sort of trick to try and detroy you. You know how many times she's played you so they could get you where they wanted you. She knew you had something for her and she used it against you , so please forgive me if i dont believe her for all we know she's carrying Tyler's baby."

Klaus sighed "Their not Bonnie confirmed it" Everything Rebekah had just said he couldn't fault her for, he had the excact same thoughts when he first found out but now he knew differently he knew those two boy's that Caroline was carrying were definitely his.

Rebekah didn't look like she brought it though as she asked him again "Are you sure? Bonnie is her best friend , you dont think she lied about it"

"I understand your concerns Rebekah , but no their definitely mine i..i can feel them in here" He said as he placed his hand upon his heart "Their apart of me , its hard to explain but i know their mine" Klaus said as a smile appeared on his face as he thought about his children

Rebekah seemed to believe him then smiling at the look of geniune happiness that crossed her brothers face maybe there was hope for him yet. She closed the distance between them giving him a hug which caught Klaus off guard "Im happy for you Nik and for Caroline too i guess. So after waiting a thousand years i finally get to be an aunty" She said as she pulled away and giving him a smile before continuing "So im guessing she's here somehere then"

"Yes, they all are she should be back soon though" Klaus said glancing down at his phone quickly , he hadn't recieved a text from her in a few hours and he was beginning to get worried but he was glad that he had his hybrids checking in with him every half hour or so.

"Okay well i would love if you could now tell me everything from the start because as far as i know this is not even possible" Rebekah said breaking into his thoughts

"Its a long story" Klaus replied

"Well im not getting any older, so i have time " She said as she took a seat on the couch again waiting for Klaus to continue

K&C

"So thats everything" Klaus said after he finished telling Rebekah the whole story even about the threats that his children and Caroline had on the lifes, it was now nearing eight thirty and they had been talking for about two hours

Rebekah had yet to say anything she was still trying take everything in and make sense of it all , after a while she finally spoke up "I cant believe i'm going to be an aunty to twin boys, omg this is amazing i cant wait to spoil my nephews" She said with a big smile on her face before continuing "So mates huh? Well that certantly changes a few things i guess i was wrong about Caroline then she must truly care about you if you two are destined to be together" She paused for a minute like she was thinking about something before she started speaking again "Okay now first things first we need to go shopping for the babies and make a list i mean have you got everything you need , you really should start preparing Nik" Rebekah asked him

"Rebekah please slow down she's only three months we have plenty of time before the due date and i think we have more important things to think about right now like the witches and Marcel " Klaus said growling out the last part

A dark look crossed Rebekah's face then "Yes well we will take care of them nobody threatnens my family expecially not my nephews and gets away with it, so dont worry if its a war they want its a war there definitely gonna get" She said getting up and heading out of the room

Klaus smirked he sometimes forgot how he and his sister were so so much alike nobody touched their family and got away with it, they always looked after their own and now that included Caroline and his children

"Where are you going" Elijah asked calling after his sister

"To bed i've had a long flight and we have a lot of diabolical planning to do tomorrow and ofcourse me and Caroline have alot of shopping to do also so if you will excuse me" She said smiling at them both before flashing upstairs

"I should really head up myself , i assume you will be waiting for miss Forbes" Elijah asked as he headed up the stairs aswell.

"Yes i will be they shouldn't be too much i have my men updating me with her where about's so atleast i know she's safe" Klaus said checking his phone again

"Im sure she is and besides she has Miss Gilbert , a witch , and the Salvatore brothers looking out for her so no need to worry . Goodnight Niklaus" Elijah said as he contiuned up the stairs and towards his bedroom.

Klaus' phone buzzed with a new text message then he looked at it expecting it to be one of his hybrids but smiled when he saw it was Caroline

 **'I know you must be worried , but were leaving the restraunt now should be back in a few and my god your children can eat i swear i tried everything on the menu atleast twice enough to put me in a food coma lol. P.s Thanks for letting me come out tonight i know how much you didn't like it but i really appreciate it Xx**

Klaus smiled as he read the text before replying **'My children i believe you mean 'Ours' well they are growing boys love, they need to be big and strong just like their father ;) And you are very welcome sweetheart. I've told Rebekah everything she has taken it surprisingly well i have to warn you though she's really loving this new aunty status and i think she is taking you shopping tomorrow'** He laughed before he hit the send button. His sister could be surprising at times , he was just happy she had excepted everything and was more then willing to help protect Caroline and his children. He decided to head up to his studio and finish his painting while he waited for her to come back.

K&C

Caroline couldn't stop smiling as she read the text Klaus had sent her she loved his playfull side and the fact that he was now referring to himself as their father without anymore doubts. Her and Klaus' relationship hadn't really progressed much other than that amazing kiss they had shared last night but they hadn't really talked about where their relationship was heading if they were together or not but she was more than sure it was heading in that direction. She was also feeling a bit awkward about the Rebekah situation though she was glad she had taken it so well she was expecting a different outcome but what surprised her the most was her wanting to spend time with her and go shopping i mean wasn't she meant to hate her or something. Maybe she could persaude Elena and Bonnie to come along aswell she thought to herself as she typed out a quick reply **'Thanks for the heads up Xx'** She put her phone back into her purse before leaving the restraunt with her friends.

"So where of to now , there's a nice little jazz club just around the corner if anyones up to it" Damon suggested as they begun walking down street and away from the restraunt

"I should really head back , i told Klaus i would be back soon" Caroline said quietly

"What's up with you guy's anyway , i mean are you's together" Damon asked her

Caroline stopped walking and looked up at him a little taken back by his question "Umm im not really sure its complicated i guess" She said not really sure how to answer

Damon laughed "Complicated really , i mean you two have already screwed eachother and your now carrying his two very powerful children inside of you and from what i heard when i passed by his room last night there was a lot more then talking going on" He replied smirking as everyone else gasped at what he had just said

Caroline stood there awkwardly , embarresed at what Damon had said and obviously heard last night "Well yes we kissed, but nothing else and im not really sure what we are yet we haven't actually discussed it yet"

"Do whatever makes you happy Care, whatever you decide we will all be here for you" Elena said giving her friend a hug

Everyone stopped and stared at her for moment shocked at what she had just said

Elena stood back and looked at them all "What i cant be supportive of my best friend" She asked a liitle offended

"No its not that, its just were a little surprised we thought you hated Klaus and would want Caroline to stay away from him now that he has cured her" Matt said responding to Elena

"Yes i do hate Klaus for everything he has done to me and to everyone i care about and will never forgive him for that but i have seen the way he looks at her and its obvious that he cares about her and maybe even loves her and obviously Caroline does also. So as much as i hate him i know Caroline dosen't and i want her and her children to be happy and if that means being with him so be it. I mean i'm with Damon despite everything he has done so who am i to judge" She said smiling at Caroline

Caroline gave her a warm smile as tears started falling from her eyes "Stupid hormones" She laughed before pulling Elena into a tight hug

"Oh you guys" Bonnie said as tears started to form in her own eyes as she joined them in the hug

"Girls, i will never understand them" Damon scoffed as he watched the three girls standing in the middle of the street embracing eachother

"Maybe we should start heading back now before Klaus sends out more Hybrids to track us" Stefan said refferring to the three guys who were awkwardly standing about three metres away from them as he began walking in the direction of the black SUV Klaus had lent them

"Yes people are starting to look" Matt said embarresed as he caught up with Stefan

The three girls pulled away from eachother then "Oh before i forget Klaus told Rebekah everything and she wants to take me shopping tomorrow and you guys are coming along , no arguments" She said as she walked away from them

"What?" Elena and Bonnie both said in unison standing there for a moment before running to catch up with her

Unbeknownst to them all that they were being watched

 **Okay what did you guys think i really hope you enjoyed this chapter im really sorry it has taken me this long to post it , i know its not a long chapter and their wasn't much Klaroline interaction in it other then the texting it was more of a filer chapter and i just wanted it to be more focused on Rebekah arriving and finding out about everything. I know its probably out of character for Klaus to let Caroline go out without him especially with everything thats going on but i really wanted it to be just the Mystic falls gang because ive felt like they haven't really talked or bonded that much ever since they came to New Orleans. I didn't really know how to write Rebekah's reaction but i think after the intial shock of it she would of been happy to become an aunty after only waiting a thousand and be happy for her brother despite meant to be hating Caroline in the Vampire Diaries series even though i dont think she really did they could of became best friends especially with them being so similar i mean their both contol freaks , strong willed , stubborn and underappreciated by both family and friends So im hoping to develop their relationship more in this story.**

 **Sorry for the long AN but i just wanted explain some stuff from the prevous chapters why i'm at it with the whole Witches and Katherine storyline as i have recieved a review saying that were a bit confused. Okay here it goes Genevieve is making Katherine double cross Klaus as she has threatned her daughter Nadia's life and whats her to keep an eye on him and report back to her, she is also telling klaus false information about what they are planning so he wont become supicious. So in the beginning all Klaus knew is what Katherine had already told him that it was Sophie and her coven that was planning something and thats what Geneiveve wanted him to know so he would focus on going after Sophie and not her so they would have the element of surprise and catch him off guard when he least expected it. They didn't count on Kol though telling Bonnie stuff from the other side that it was infact Genevieve and Anora and not Sophie but Kol only know's so much and dosen't know excactly what their planning and when its going to happen, so something's are still left a mystery well to them ahnyway! Wow now i'm even confused and i wrote the damn thing lol. I hope this explains and clears up a few things for everyone if it dosen't please feel free to PM me :)**

 **Remember to leave me a review i love reading them and knowing what you all think and up next will be the masquerade ball Marcel mentioned back in chapter 7**

 **Please forgive any mistakes i did edit this chapter but it's like 2 in the morning here and i'm tired lol :)**

 **Hope you have a lovely day/night Xx**


	12. Revelation's

**AN- Here is chapter 12 sorry its late please remember to review i love reading them they make my day :)**

 **P.s - Does anyone know how to get a cover made for your story's? :)**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own The Originals or The Vampire Diaries**

That night in a dingy bar on the outskirts of town sat a young werewolf in deep thought nursing a glass of scotch in his hand. He had lost everything at the hand of one man, his family , his friends even his girlfriend no matter what he did no matter how many times he challenged him or fought against him or for her he always won every single time and now he was with what should of still been his.. her.

He felt so ashamed of what he had done to her back in mystic falls he was just so consumed with anger and jealousy but that being said he still couldnt get past how much she had betrayed and hurt him when she went running straight into the arms of a monster who did nothing but torture his friends and kill his mother.

So now all he wanted was that hybrid and those abominations dead and he knew of only one person to make that happen all he needed was a powerful witch and a little ressurection spell then he could get his revenge. He thought cunningly to himself as he downed the rest of his scotch.

K&C

Caroline walked quietly into the house after her night out , her friends following closely behind her

"Anyone up for a night cap" Damon asked as he gestured towards the fire place mantle where the liquor was kept

"Didn't you have enough at the restraunt" Bonnie commented as she moved past him into the living room before taking a seat on the couch

"Have you met me judgy , there is never enough" He replied with a smirk

"Dont call me that" She replied back annoyed

"Where do you think everyone is" Matt asked looking around as he made his way into the room and taking a seat beside Bonnie

"Well with what i can sense Elijah is in his room with Katherine , Rebekah is in hers and Klaus is decending the stairs as we speak" Stefan clarified as he took a drink off Damon

Everyone turned there attention to the foyer than where Caroline and Elena were currently still standing

"Good evening love , can i speak to you in private for a moment" He asked as he approached her not even bothering to address Elena

"I'll give you some privacy" Elena told her best friend as she removed her coat before heading to join her friends in the living room

"Sure" Caroline replied as she followed him down the hall to his study , after closing the door behind him he lead her over to the black leather sofa that rested against the wall

"So what did you wanna talk about" She asked him before inwardly cringing at the words she choose the memory of that night on the bench outside of the grill suddenly popping into her mind 'I want to talk about you. Your hopes, your dreams, everything you want in life' Those words were forever etched in her mind

Klaus smirked knowingly at her as the same memory came to his mind as well before he continued to speak "I need to tell you a few things about what's going on concerning you and our children, its not going to be easy to take in but believe me when i say i will protect and defend you and our children with my life i will not let anything happen to either of you, do trust me?" Klaus asked her

"Of course i do Klaus , just tell me what is going please" She asked fear and worry evident in her voice

Klaus sat down next to her as he begun to explain to her what he had came to find out in the recent days.

K&C

One very emotional outburst from Caroline later that had her crying into Klaus' shoulder she was starting to calm down a little and now she was full blown angry. Pulling away from Klaus she abruptly stood up and begun to pace the room as she tried to peace together what she had just discovered.

She couldn't understand why someone would want to hurt her innocent children she knew Klaus had many enemys but this was just something esle etirely. Threatening her she could handle, hell she was the queen of being kidnapped and tortured back in mystic falls so why was this any different but when they threatened her children well that was a different situation altogether, they had a death wish right there and were playing with fire.

If they thought Klaus was bad well they obviously hadn't crossed paths with a mother's wrath before or Caroline Forbes for that matter nobody threatened her children's life and got away with it that's for sure if they thought she was just a weak baby vampire they were dead wrong.

"Are you alright love" Klaus asked he worriedly as he made his way over to her

"No" She answered honestly "but if they think they will succeed in hurting my babies they dont know what their in for i will not let anything happen to them" She said as she placed a protective hand on stomach "Mummy loves you sweetie's" She whispeared to herself

"Neither will i, you have my word i will protect you and our children with my life and as much as i would love to go and slaughter every single one of them we have to be smart about this we need to know their every move, we need an advantge so we can keep one step ahead of them and then we can kill them" Klaus said with an evil smirk

A dark look crossed Caroline's face then her eyes flashing red "You promise" She asked hopefully as she looked up at him

Klaus hadn't seen anything so beautiful in all of his existence his Dark queen although he loved her light that shined through so radiantly he also loved when she allowed her dark vampiric side to come out. She was fierce and dangerous, she was truly his mate

"I promise" He whispeared seductively in her ear.

Caroline shivered at the sound of his voice she hadn't even realised he was that close to her. She closed her eyes as she leant into him slightly taking in the smell of his colugne and the warm feeling's he created inside her, she always felt safe and complete when he was nearby. After a few more minutes she slowly opened her eyes and moved away, she smiled up at him as he looked down at her with nothing but desire and love in his eyes

"Goodnight Klaus" She whispeared back

"Goodnight Sweetheart" Klaus said as he placed a soft kiss on her cheek before they both parted way's for the evening

K&C

The following morning was a bright and sunny one after getting home late the night before and her talk with Klaus Caroline had over slept as it was now ten thiry. She was startled awake when someone started impatiently banging on her bedroom door , she got out of bed and cautiously made her way towards the door only hisatating a second before slowly opening it. The door suddenly burst open then catching her off guard if it wasn't for her being a vampire she would definitely be on her arse right about now. She sighed to herself when she caught a glimpse of blonde hair whirl past her into the room

"Hello Rebekah, nice to see you again" Caroline said in a semi polite tone as she turned to face her

Rebekah just stood there with a hand on her hip looking her up and down intill she finally settled on her stomach, which looked extra protruded today as she was wearing a form fitting white tank top that stretched out over her stomach making her look bigger than she actually was.

After a moment Rebekah finally begun to speak "Took you long enough do you know how long i have been knocking i thought i was going to have to break the door down. I have been awake and waiting for you since seven this morning but Nik wouldn't let me wake you until later said you needed your sleep" She told her annoyed before continuing again

"Okay first things first Nik told me everything regarding your situation and how it came to be and the threats you and your children have against your life's so with you being pregnant with Niks children and my nephews and you being his mate and all i promise i will help you and protect you both and make sure no one gets near those babies but that being said if you do anything to betray or hurt my brother in any way i wont hesitate to kill you well after my nephews are born ofcourse" She added seriously

Caroline rolled her eyes at her threat but could tell she was deadly serious "Rebekah thankyou for understanding and for willing to help me and my children it really means a lot. So i need you to know that i would never betray or hurt your brother in any way. Klaus means so much to me , i lo.. i mean i care about him deeply and you have nothing to worry about but im glad he has a sister like you looking out for him, that loves him and will protect him at all cost's. I know he probably dosent show it but he appreciates everything you do for him" She said with a warm smile.

She hoped Rebekah didnt catch her slip up with words. Did she love Klaus? It was a question she has been asking herself for a while now , i mean she definitely cared about him a lot but did she love him? All of a sudden she felt kick's in her stomach . She smiled at that this was the first time she had felt the twins kick she was so happy she was just about to tell Rebekah when she thought better of it the only person she wanted to tell right now was Klaus, she would go find him straight after she got ready

The answer to her question came almost immediatly after that of course she did how could she not they were meant to be after all and she loved him with all her heart obviously her heart knew before her head did but now came the hardest part telling him.

A smile started to form on Rebekahs face as she noticed her almost slip up and the fact that she seemed lost in some pleasent thoughts probably of her brother. She cleared her throat then to gain back Carolines attention "Well anyway you better hurry up and get ready we have a big day ahead off us it's time to finally get to know eachother, after all we are going to be family. I will be waiting down stairs, your friends are already down there so were leaving in excactly forty five minutes "

"Yes Rebekah, i've just got do something before we leave though okay" Caroline replied as she moved past her to the ensuit

"Okay make it fast , Oh and Caroline, Congratulations, im glad it's you" Rebekah said with a smile before heading down stairs

Caroline stood there speechless for a moment before walking towards the bathroom. Maybe Rebekah wasn't as bad as she seemed

K&C

After getting ready in a white flowy top , Pink coat and a pair of light ripped jeans She went out looking for Klaus. She found him in his art studio working on one of his many landscapes he was obviously so focused on his work because he didnt notice her presence when she entered well not intil she spoke "It looks beautiful" She said softly as she approached him

Klaud startled a little a bit not expecting her to be there as he hadn't even sensed her. He put his paint brush down and turned to face her "Thankyou Sweetheart, how our my children going this morning, did you sleep well? He asked her as he got up and led her to the chaise that rest by the window before taking a seat and prompting her to do the same

Caroline sat down aswel "I slept well and their going good that's actually why i came to see you this morning there is something i need to tell" She told him as she answered both of his questions

Klaus automatically jumped to conclusions "What is it , whats wrong?" He asked her concerned

Smiling to herself Caroline grabbed his hand in her's "No nothings wrong it isn't like that, here let me show you" Luckily they hadnt stopped kicking only calming a little bit when they heard their fathers voice. She moved his hand down to her stomach and over to where she felt the movement

Klaus just stared down at their joined hands wondering what was going on until he felt a jolt against the palm of his hand as on instict he quickly moved his hand away "What was that'" He asked her confused

"Your son's they started kicking up a storm in there about half an hour ago and havent stopped since" She laughed before grabbing his hand again and placing it back on her stomach "I wanted you to be the first to know" She added quietly

Klaus looked down in awe as he continued to feel multiple jolts against his hand and the feeling was absolutly amazing he had never felt or experianced anything like this before he never thought he would get a chance to become a father for obvious reason's but here he was getting ta chance to do just that chance and he knew he wouldnt want anyone but Caroline to share this incredible journey with.

He smiled up at her then "Thankyou Caroline" He said as he pulled her into sweet kiss that conveyed so many unsaid feelings between them.

Klaus reluctenly pulled away first as he went and retrieved an evelope from the nearby table that had arrived in the mail this morning before handing it to caroline

"I got this in the mail this morning , Marcel's way of keeping an eye on things trying to control us and this city but nevertheless we will go cant give him any suspision" Klaus told Caroline as he leant against the table

"What is it" She asked curiously as she examined the evelope closely before taking out what was inside

"Read it" Klaus encouraged her

Caroline pulled out what seemed to be a fancy white and silver invitation written in cursive writing , she looked at a moment before she began to read it out loud

 _ **MIKAELSON FAMILY ,**_

 _ **YOU ARE CORDIALLY INVITED TO A**_

 _ **MASQUERADE BALL**_

 _ **PLEASE JOIN MARCEL & GUESTS **_

_**FOR AN EVENING OF DANCING, COCKTAIL'S & CELEBRATION**_

 _ **THIS SATURDAY EVENING AT SEVEN O'CLOCK**_

Caroline handed him back the invitiation a smile appearing on her face "A masquerade ball , seriously i've never been invited to a Masquerade ball before" She said excitedly

Klaus placed it back on the table before facing her again, smirking at her when he saw the big smile on her face. He loved it when she got so excited about things , he loved seeing her face light up , he would give anything to make her smile like that everyday.

"Okay Sweetheart, calm down" He laughed "I know how much you love parties and how they make you happy but we will be in Marcel's territory so we need to play it safe and be clear on a few things. You will not be allowed out of my sight, you will not leave mine, Elijah's or Rebekahs side at any time , no speaking to strangers especially not Marcel"s maybe we should find a way for Bonnie to hide your pregnancy we dont need him finding out just yet actually maybe you shouldn't go at all and just stay here with Rebekah probably safer i dont want you any danger" Klaus said second guessing the idea

Caroline interruppted him then a hand on hip her smile now replaced with a scowl "Seriously Klaus i dont think so , im not a child i dont need a babysitter and i certanitly dont need people telling me what to do"

"Caroline" Klaus growled in protest as he moved closer to her

Caroline just stared at him refusing to stand down "No Klaus i understand your concerns and all but i will not be treated as child as the weak useless baby vampire that everyone see's me as i can take care of myself besides you will all be there so i doubt he will try anything in such an open place"

Klaus shook his head he couldn't believe how infuriating this woman was , usaully others wouldn't dare to challenge him in such a way but here she was standing her ground against the most powerful hybrid on the planet. Oh who was he kidding when it came to Caroline Forbes he was utterly screwed , she was his weakness and she knew it she was the only woman that could bring him to his knees

"Caroline your testing my patience here" He said in warning

"I know" Caroline laughed as she smiled sweetly up at him

And with that he relented "You know i dont think any of that right, i think you are the most amazing , beautiful , strongest vampire/woman i know"

Caroline smiled at him again "I know you dont but sometimes actions speak louder than words i love how protective you are of me, of us" She said gesturing towards her stomach " And i dont want that to change because it's who you are but sometimes i need just enough room to make my own decisions for once so if you promise me this i will promise you not to walk away with any mysterious strangers or get myself into any dangerious situations" She said looking at him hopefully

Kluas sighed but agreed nevertheless "Okay i promise, but any sign of danger i will not hisatate for a second are we clear?" He told her seriously

"Okay deal" She said grinning in triumph "Now will you excuse me i have a shopping date with your sister and i need to find myself a new dress" Caroline said as she headed out the door

"Oh and Sweetheat" Klaus called out to her "Save me a dance" He said with a wink

Caroline smiled knowingly at him "Of course" She replied as she walked out the door

K&C

Fifty five minutes later much to Rebekah's dismay they were finally on there way to the mall

About twenty minutes later the four of them Caroline , Elena , Rebekah and Bonnie all exited the black SUV

"A Masquerade ball, are you serious" Elena squealed

"That's what i said" Caroline said smiling at her best friend

"And Nik is just letting you go , thought he would want you far a way from Marcel" Rebakah added in disbelief

"Well after some very stern words on my end he finally relented plus i dont think he will pull anything just yet anyway as Klaus said this is just his way of keeping an eye on things so we should be safe" Caroline replied

Rebekah laughed "Only you can get Nik to back down and do something he dosent want to do , tell me has he ever said no to you before?" She asked jokingly

Caroline looked at the ground "Well yes once actually after i killed those twelve witches he asked if i was ineed of comfort and he told me to go find someone less terrible i could relate to" She said quietly. That memory brought a painful reminder of how badly she had treated Klaus back in the mystic falls when all he ever did was save her and be kind to her. She shut down him down every single time yet he stilled pursued her that was one very persistent man , she felt so ashamed of it all now though

Rebekah gave her a small smile "Im sure there was a good reason for that though i mean how many times did you reject him in the past he may be 'the almighty hybrid' but he is just a man Caroline and there is only so much they can take"

A look of guilt crossed Carolines face " I know i feel so guilty of the way i treated him but that's all the past, now i just wanna focus on the future with him and our babies"

"You love him dont you?" Bonnie suddenly said interruppting her

Caroline was taken back a bit at the question none of her friends had asked her that question out right before but she thought now it was time to start being honest with everyone "Yes i do , i love him"

She expected to see looks of disgust or anger on their faces even though they had expressed there support for her and Klaus she was still a liitle worried of their opinion's but she was pleasently surprised when she saw nothing but understanding and happiness on all three of their faces

"I'm happy for you , you desrve to be happy Care" Elena said as she came and hugged her best friend

"Me too" Bonnie added hugging her aswel

"Well i suppose he could of done worse" Rebekah replied laughing "No seriously im glad its you i havent seen Nik this happy in a long time so thankyou. Now i guess here comes the hard part telling my brother" Rebekah said over her shoulder as she walked ahead to the entrance of the mall

"Dont i know it" Caroline sighed to herself , half of her was excited about the pending conversation and the other half was scared to death

K&C

So have you got everything you need Caroline?" Rebekah asked an hour later as they walked around the huge baby store.

"I think so i know im only three months and i will have plenty of time but i want to be prepared just incase they come early, you dont think im being a little premature do you" Caroline asked Rebekah

Rebekah turned to face her then "No not at all i said the same thing to Nik this morning you can never be too prepared besides when is it a bad time to go shopping" She replied back with a smile

Caroline laughed "I guess your right"

"Oh my god, these are so cute she totally needs to get some " They both jumped suddenly when they heard a high pitch squeal come from Elena on the other side of the shop as she held up a cute blue fluffy blanket with bunny ears for Bonnie to see

Caroline shook her head trying to hide a her laugh as the rest of the customers all stared at Elena in shock

"Sorry" Elena said in embarresment "Just never shopped for babies before" She added quietly as went back to looking at the blankets

Caroline walked over to a table that held a variety of rattles some plastic , some wooden and some metal (Gold , Silver and Bronze) She picked up a beautiful rattle that was white and gold but soon put it back when she saw the price tag $200 for a rattle thats's $400 for two who would buy that she thought to herself

"If you want that rattle we will just put it on the list" Rebekah told her as she came up and checked the price tag "Seems resonable" She said to herself

"We dont need that rattle" Caroline protested

"Why not if you want it get it , i think there beautifuly crafted we should get a few different ones" Rebekah said as she inspected the others

"No seriously it's fine" Caroline said again

"Okay suit yourself, So what else do we need" Rebekah asked glancing at the list Caroline was creating

"Okay so we need diapers, bottles, baby wipes, toys, clothing, wraps, monitors, bedding and of course cots and change tables" Caroline replied as she read off the items on her list

"Oh what about one of these things the lady at the counter said they are very good" She said holding up the item for Caroline to see

"No i dont think so" Caroline said quickly shutting her down

"What why not the lady said its a must have for new mothers" Rebekah asked confused

"Because Rebekah that is a breast pump which is used when you are breastfeeding your baby and need to express milk into bottles so since i wont be breastfeeding my children because i physically cant as i am undead i wont be needing that" She stated with tears in her eyes as she turned away and walked towards the other side of the shop.

She didn't mean to get so upset and take it out on Rebekah , she had came to terms with this a while ago but then again she never thought becoming a mother would ever be a possibility for her so with everything going on it was just bringing all the stuff she couldn't do back up to the surface.

She had read somewhere that breastfeeding your child was meant to create a special bond between you and your baby and its was better for them development wise as well so the idea of never being able to do this was a little hard to handle at times. She would just have to accept that she will never be a typical mother but she will be the best mother she could be to her two little boy's even as a vampire.

Caroline took a deep breath as she turned and made her way back over to where Rebekah was standing "Im sorry , i shouldnt of taken it out you it just hard sometimes to think of the stuff i cant do but thats just something i have deal with" She said as she approached her

Rebekah sighed as she put down the item she was still currently holding "Caroline it's fine i understand i never meant to make you upset sometimes i dont think about the things you cant do as a vampire. How about we head to the register and go find us some Masquerade dresses i dont know about you but im thinking purple and silver for mine" Rebekah replied changing the subject to a more happy one

Caroline smiled "I think that would be great and that sounds beautiful Rebekah, im thinking about maybe a blue for mine"

Rebekah couldn't help but luagh "I wonder why"

"Oh shutup" She replied blushing at the truth of her words as they headed towrads the cashier. Of course the reason why she was choosing Blue was because of Klaus he seemed to love her in blue if the Mikealson ball was anything to go by.

K&C

Meanwhile back at the plantation Elijah was currently sitting in the library reading a first edition copy of wuthering heights by Emily Bronte , he was enjoying the peace and quiet since the mystic falls residents had moved in it been nothing but chaotic. Just as he was getting more engrossed in the book the library door creaked open.

Elijah put down his book a little annoyed at the disturbance but was pleasently surprised when he saw who it was "Good afternnon Katerina" He said as he approached her

Katherine remained unmoving by the doorway with her head down as a tear slid down her cheek

Elijah noticed this straight away a look of worry crossing his features taking her face in his hands he made her look at him as he brushed the tears away with his thumb

"Katerina , what is it , whats wrong?" He asked her concerned

Katherine threw her arms around him then as she cried into his shoulder "Im so sorry Elijah everything is so messed up" She sobbed staining his white button up shirt with her tears and mascara

Elijah was taken back by her emotional outburst he had never seen Katherine like this , she had never openly cried or shown any weakness infront of him before but all he could do was offer her comfort in this moment but what really confused him was what she was sorry for.

After what seemed like hours she had finally settled down and now they where currently sitting on the black leather sofa facing eachother

"Katerina tell me what is going on , what are you so upset and what do you have to be sorry for" Elijah asked her breaking the silence in the room

Katherine remained quiet for a moment swirling around her scotch that Elijah had given her earlier "I havent excactly been telling you the truth about my involvement with the witches" She admitted nervously. She was so scared of telling Elijah the truth and him knowing that she had lied to him for centuarys everyone thought Klaus was the most dangerous one out of the originals but she knew differently Elijah was far worse. Klaus had this look before he got mad or killed someone but with Elijah his face was emotionless he was always so calm , cool and collected you never knew what he was thinking so that made him a lot more dangerous he could switch on a dime

Elijah got up silently and started pacing around the room "So everything you told me and Niklaus was a lie" He asked her calmly

Katherine gulped as she stood up to face him "Yes , but i had a good reason too"

"Sit down Katherine, im sure you have good reason just like all the other good reasons you had in the past whenever you lied to me , now tell me Katherine why should i belive you this time" He asked her without even looking in her direction as he made his way over to the window

Katherine continued to stand. A look of sadness crossed her face then when he said her name like that, it just sounded wrong coming from him "Please let me explain , you dont understand what is at stake here " She said as she approached him

Elijah turned around then coming face to face with her "Then please tell me Katherine cause im dying to know" He asked his voice raising

"Please dont call me that" She whispeared

"What" He asked her confused

"Katherine , it just sounds so wrong when you say it" She explained not looking at him

"Well im starting to think i lost my Katerina all those years ago" He replied quietly a look of sadness in his eyes as he begun to move past her

Katherine grabbed him by the arm "Im still here i promise just please let me explain Elijah" She asked him pleadedly more tears sliding down her face

Elijah looked down at her, it broke his heart to see her so distraught he could feel himself relenting "Okay you have five minutes before i go and tell my brother that he was right"

"Okay" Katherine said thankfully "I will tell you everything but no interruptions until the end though" She told him as she took her seat back on the sofa and waited for him to do the same

"Fine , Go on" Elijah responded as he sat down beside her

"Well Genevieve wanted to use me as a distraction of sorts for Klaus she wanted me to pretend to be on your side so i could gather information on all of you for her . She needed human doppleganger blood you see for a spell she was doing , she got me at my worst i was just turned back into a human and i wasn't doing so well and she offered me the one thing i wanted back my immortality so i instantly agreed but just to make sure i wouldn't go back on my word she binded her life line with my daughter Nadia's so if anything were to happen to her it would happen to Nadia as well" Katherine explained to Elijah well half it of it anyway

Elijah sat there a moment taking it all in before he began to speak "Why are you telling me this now , why not tell me all of this before"

"Well before i wasn't sure if there was anything you could do to help me , but i think i found a way to break the binding spell i know Katherine Peirce is meant to be selfless and uncaring of everything other than herself but Nadia is my daughter and she is the only thing i have left of my old life and of the love i once had and hope still have with her father" She added nervously as she looked up at him shyly

Elijah looked at her more confused then ever, was the father of her child when she was human somehow back , was he a vampire if so then who was he? ,and why was she still in love with him did their love mean nothing to her, did she want this man the whole time that thought upset him more than anything "What" He managed to get out

Katherine moved closer to him and softly took his hand in hers "Well when i was seventeen i had a child that my father took from me and gave up for adoption"

"I know this Katerina" Elijah interrupted

Katherine smiled at him using the name 'Katerina' again before continuing "Well what people dont know is that it wasn't my only pregnancy i never saw the child my father took from me that night ever again i was so distraught but when i meet you and your family as a noble woman i instanly felt alive again we shared some very special moments together and i started to fall in love with you but then the whole thing with Klaus happened and you helped me.. well us escape. You see i found out i was pregnant while i was hiding out at Rose's, months went by and i gave birth to a beautiful baby girl with eyes just like her fathers dont ask me how it happened it just somehow happened. When i heard Klaus was closing in on me and my life was in danger again i couldn't put her life at risk so i did the one thing i swore i would never do again i gave her up to keep to her safe" She sat there for a while after she finally explained everything still holding Elijahs hand in hers as she waited on him to speak

Elijah was in shock with what he had just heard, how is that even possible, is she saying what he thinks she's saying, she cant be right its not even possible but then again neither should Niklaus' situation he thought to himself a million things going through his mind at once.

"What are you saying" He finally asked

Katherine took a deep breath before saying the words out loud "What im saying Elijah, is that Nadia is your daughter"

 **Okay there you go guys how did you like it, let me know in a review you know how i love reading them :)**

 **I hope no one was too OOC in this chapter its just way i needed to portray them, also i switched up the background of Nadia's character quite a bit for obvious reasons**

 **Chapter 13 should hopefully be up sometime next week**

 **Please excuse any mistakes**

 **Have a lovely day/night Xx**


	13. Another Author's Note

A/N - Hey guys just leaving a quick note to let you guys know that I haven't forgotten about this story or abandoned it. I'm just suffering from writers block at the moment and have been very busy with work and life in general but anyway I'm hoping to start writing again soon and get this story up and running again. Thankyou for all my followers/Readers who have stuck with me and this story I really appreciate it Xx

P.s I would like to Thank my virtual friend Dark Angel Of Sorrow Returns for the amazing covers she made for my stories I love them and appreciate it so much Xx

Hope you all have a lovely Day/Night Xx


End file.
